


and it's you i've been waiting to find

by y0ustolemystar



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean Plays Guitar, Dean Sings, M/M, endgame ambrollins, idk i have weird idea's, kinda based around the film radio rebel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0ustolemystar/pseuds/y0ustolemystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Radio Rebel AU. Dean adopts an anonymous voice on the airwaves that can relate to teens in his high school while dealing with feelings for an ex and trying to maintain his secret from his group of friends. When his step-dad accidentally finds out Dean is Radio Whatever, Dean moves his podcast from his bedroom to a studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'm trying so hard to not let it show

Dean’s heart was hammering so hard in his chest that he was certain he was going to throw up at any minute. His head was pounding, he felt awful. He looked down at his hands as his leg bounced up and down. He barely registered the two taps at the door before it opened and someone was sitting beside him.

“You look awful,” Roman said softly “we don’t have to do this you know, we can just walk away.”

Dean took in a deep breath and exhaled before he shook his head lightly “No, it’s fine. I want to do this; I’ve just never performed in front of this many people. The whole fucking town is here man.” he said.

Roman placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder “Remember that charity gig we did a few weeks ago?” he asked.

Dean nodded his head “Yeah, what about it?”

“Everyone loved the song _you_ performed, hell you even had me singing along to it.” Roman said.

Dean scoffed “That was nothing that was a Disney Channel show song that could have easily been performed by anyone,”

“I think it’s pretty courageous what you’re doing you know, getting up there in front of everyone. Revealing that it’s been you since the beginning, how are they not gonna love it?” Roman said before he shook Dean’s shoulder lightly “We’ve got a couple minutes before we go on, want to regroup with the rest of us or do you want the time to yourself?” he asked.

Dean shook his head as he stood up “Lets regroup,” he said.

* * *

  **4 months ago**

“So another day survived at school…” Dean spoke into his headset as he walked around his bedroom “I had one of those days where you think the day is just _never_ going to end which results in mindlessly watching the clock tick by at the slowest possible rate. By this point I had my headphones in and was pretending to look interested. Anyway the song I was listening to was actually really catchy and I thought I’d share it with all of you. This is 'White Tiger' by Our Last Night.” He said before playing the song and slipping his headset off. 

Dean checked his phone to see Roman had sent him a couple texts as well as the twitter page that some student from school had set up for his radio podcast was live tweeting the show. When Dean had first started the show it was something that was just for him, a confidence booster of sorts to help ease his stage fright.

Dean placed his headset back on just as the song was finishing up “So I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did, I’m actually looking forward to listening to some of their other stuff. Tonight to finish up I’ve got something a little different in mind… it’s something I’ve never done before. So to sum up today, don’t be afraid to stand up for who you are. Reject the labels that are placed on us.” Dean said before moving over to his keyboard.

He started with playing a few keys as he said “This is for you guys,”

“ _I'm clumsy, yeah my head's a mess, 'Cause you got me growing taller every day, We're giants in a little man's world, My heart is pumping up so big that it could burst, Been trying so hard not to let it show, But you got me feeling like, I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats, I swear I could touch the sky_.” Dean sang as he sped up the pace of the song on the keyboard. 

Dean had just finished the song and turned off the show for the night when he heard the front door close.

“Dean we’ve got take-out for dinner,” His mum called up the stairs. 

* * *

 

“I _can’t stop listening_ to that song Radio Whatever sang last night,” Paige said loudly as she appeared by Dean’s side with Roman in tow “I mean he must be the _ultimate_ package. He’s insightful, he can sing, he understands what it’s like to be a teenager because he’s one of us… and he’s good looking.” She added.

Dean frowned “You don’t even know what he looks like,” he stated.

“Am I seriously competing with someone we don’t even know?” Roman asked sounding slightly offended.

Paige whirled around to look at Roman “How do we know we don’t know him? It could literally be anyone around us right now. For all we know it could be _you_.” She said as she poked him in the chest.

Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly “Impossible. I was with you last night when you forced me to listen to the show.” He said. 

“Oh my god guys… were you listening in last night?” AJ asked as she walked up to them with a bored looking Punk following behind her “His voice, uh, it just melted my heart.”

“Not you as well,” Dean sighed “Paige has just been telling us how good looking he is.”

“Oh no, I’m with Paige on this one. He sounds like he’s good looking.” AJ said as she linked arms with her best friend Paige. Dean looked at Roman and Punk who both looked as equally dumbfounded by that statement as Dean felt about it.

Punk shook his head “I don’t even…” he said.

Dean seriously didn’t understand how those two girls worked things out. Just over Punk’s shoulder at the other end of the hallway Dean spotted Seth and Randy standing closely together. It still felt like a punch to the stomach every time he saw them two together. A moment later Roman grabbed his shoulder and lightly shook it pulling him away from the sight of them two together.

“Not worth it,” Roman said before pushing Dean forward as he added “c’mon let’s get to class.” 

* * *

 

Dean took his usual seat at the back of the class and used the little time left before class to play Candy Crush on his phone. He would never _openly_ admit to being hooked to the stupid game but he was and it was all Paige’s fault. The one thing he could count on was Paige sending him lives whenever he sent her a request to do so and vice versa. It’s a good thing they’ve got going on.

“I didn’t take you as a Candy Crusher,” Dolph Ziggler said as he took the seat besides Dean.

Dean looked up from his game to the blonde teenager. Dolph Ziggler. One of Seth’s closest friends nowadays. A show off in everything he does. Dean had immediately disliked him upon meeting him.

“Passes the time,” Dean replied shrugging before turning his attention back to his game until he felt Dolph watching his every move.

“So I’ve actually-” Dolph had started to say when Dean said at the same time “I’m sorry can I help you with something?”

Dolph looked taken aback for a moment before he carried on as if he hadn’t been interrupted by Dean “So as I was saying I’ve actually wanted to speak to you these last few days,” he said.

“Why?” Dean asked.

“I wanted to ask if-” Dolph said when he got interrupted again but this time it wasn’t by Dean. It was by Seth.

Seth was standing behind Dolph which surprised Dean because he hadn’t noticed him even approaching them “Dolph, we’ve got you a seat with us.” Seth said without making eye contact with Dean once.

Dolph waved him off absently “Alright, alright. I was just asking _Dean_ if he wanted to go out on a date… with me,” he said.

Dean frowned at Dolph “Was that a question or a statement? I couldn’t tell.” He said becoming increasingly aware of Roman trying to hold back his laughter in front of him and Seth staring daggers between Dean and Dolph.

“A question. It was meant to be a question. Rollins here threw me off.” Dolph said as he absently motioned to Dean’s ex standing behind him.

“I’ll get back to you on that then,” Dean said before turning his attention back to his phone when the teacher walked into the classroom a couple minutes late and gestured for Seth to take a seat. 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed by fairly uneventful even with Paige and AJ bombarding Dean with questions about what he plans to say to Dolph. Yeah… Roman didn’t keep his big mouth shut about that. Dean promised him revenge at some point.

Dean spun around in his computer chair “I was just thinking about how we _judge_ ourselves. There isn’t just _one_ permanent me or you. Like when we’re with our friends, you can be the loud one, the quiet one, the funny one… or what about when we’re around the person we like? Who shows up then? I can’t even talk to the person I like. It just made me wonder if it was just me that felt like I’m like ten different people as well? This song is for you guys.” He said as he chose the song he wanted to play.

Dean was in the middle of texting Roman back when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He turned his laptop away from the door before he got up and opened it to reveal his step-dad James standing there with a headphone in one ear.

“Hey,” James said.

“James… what are you doing here?” Dean asked as he stood in the doorway so he couldn’t come in.

James shrugged “…I live here,” he said.

Dean nodded his head “Well uh, thanks for coming by?” he said unsure of what the point of this whole thing is.

“I just wondered what you thought of Radio Whatever?” James asked.

“Why?” Dean asked.

James shrugged lightly again “I just wanted to know if you listened to him… what your thoughts were?” he said.

“He’s alright I guess…” Dean said trying to come across as uninterested.

James nodded his head as he moved forward making Dean take a couple steps back into his room allowing James to come in. “I thought you’d like him,” he said as he took a seat on Dean’s unkept bed. “Listen I know it’s been difficult for you with the stuff going on with your dad but I want to let you know that I’m not trying to take his place or anything. You’ve got a friend here.” James said.

Dean stood near his laptop “I’m… fine,” he said whilst deeply wishing for James to leave now before the song finishes.

“This is nice, we’re hanging out, and we’re listening to Radio Whatever. Together.” James said and suddenly it clicked. This was some bonding thing his mom had tried to initiate.

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled.

The song finished and silence fell upon the room as Dean watched James frown down at his phone.

“Odd,” James muttered “It just stopped.”

Dean frowned and sighed as he continued to watch James tap on his phone screen before deciding to return to his laptop and place his headset on before he tapped the ‘voice modulator’ button.

“And that’s it for tonight guys; I really hope you enjoyed the music.” Dean said “Before we go though here’s an extra song to compensate for the technical difficulty that just occurred.” He added before playing another song.

He turned to face James who was standing up and looked surprised. “You’re Radio Whatever?” he asked. 

“That depends,” Dean said “am I going to be in trouble?” he asked.

James shook his head “No, no of course not. I can’t believe it. We’re gonna take the Boom FM to the next level with this. You’re gonna be the next thing. You’re hired.” He said before leaving Dean’s room.

Dean stood there with his mouth hanging open slightly “What the fuck just happened?” he asked himself. He didn’t have time to even contemplate or react because his mom came in looking happy.

“I just happened to over hear what just happened. I can’t believe my boy is gonna take Boom to the next level.” She squealed before gripping him in a tight bear hug and then leaving his bedroom squealing.  

* * *

 

“So Paige how’s Roman?” her dad asked while they were all sat around the table eating dinner.

Her mom nodded her head as if agreeing with something “Yeah, we hardly ever see him anymore. Are you two alright? Why don’t you invite him round for dinner so we can catch up with him?” she suggested.

Paige looked up from her plate “We’re fine but he probably wouldn’t want to come by for dinner because of a _certain_ _someone_ ,” she said as she cast a look in Seth’s direction.

Seth rolled his eyes “I wouldn’t want to be here anyway,” he said.

“Good,” Paige said “how about you walk out that door and just never return?” she suggested as she glared at him.

“You know what-” Seth started to say as he leaned across the table slightly when Paige interrupted by standing up and dropping her cutlery on the table loudly as she said “You know what you’re an asshole and I hate you,”

“Paige,” Her parents said in unison.

Paige shot one more disgusted look in her brother’s direction before turning away and retreating to her bedroom.

* * *

Dean paced around in his bedroom; he had just barely made it through dinner with James and his mom talking excitedly about hiring Dean to save the towns failing radio station as well as James’ job. He’d barely gotten a word in sideways about how he hadn’t _asked_ for any of this; James was the one that had gate-crashed in on Dean’s thing. What if he let James and his mom down? What if the show turned into a complete flop?

Grabbing his guitar, he strummed a few chords. Playing music helped clear his mind, it gave him something to do and focus on. “ _A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face. A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same_.” He sung softly to himself. 

* * *

 

Seth was sat in his bedroom still fuming from Paige’s sudden outburst at dinner. It hadn’t always been like this between the two of them, they had been really close at one point. They had shared the same circle of friends at one point.

‘ _I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams_.’ 3 Doors Down played through his headphones and Seth had to put his book down for a moment as he realised what song was playing. It was his and Dean’s song. He didn’t know why he still had it on his phone but he still liked to listen to it from time to time.  

 


	2. inside these pages you just hold me

It was the last period of the day and Dean didn’t know if he wanted the day to drag out for as long as possible or if he wanted it to hurry up already. He was nervous, more than usual. Tonight was his ‘ ** _big_** ’ debut at Boom FM; James had been acting like an excited child before Dean had left for school. His mom had been texting him all day about how proud she is. Unfortunately for Dean his last period was actually gym which he shared with AJ. They were stood at the edge of the field watching their classmates carry out the instructions given by the teacher.

“So we’re all getting together tonight, wondered if you wanted to join,” AJ said as she looked at Dean expectantly.

Dean shrugged lightly “Can’t, got plans.” He said.

“But its Radio Whatever’s first show at Boom, you can’t miss that!” AJ said looking horrified at the idea of Dean even missing this ‘ _momentous occasion_ ’, he’d heard a group of students in his home room discussing how they couldn’t wait to tune in “Dean! It’s going to be _amazing_ , like it was just our school listening before but now the _entire_ town will be listening in. C’mon you can’t pass this up, it’ll be a _really fun_ group hang… you could invite Dolph and I’ll order some pizza…” AJ added starting to get carried away with this whole idea of hers.

Dean held his hands up “I said I’ve got plans, so no can do.” He said.

“What plans?” AJ asked immediately.

“Plans,” Dean replied.

AJ let out a frustrated sigh “Dean Ambrose you were never the best at lying, tell me what your so called plans are or I’ll start screaming.” She said.

Dean knew AJ wasn’t bluffing, the girl was full on insane so he had no doubt that she would carry through. After a couple seconds of staring at her expectantly with his hands crossed over his chest, practically daring her to open her mouth and scream, AJ did just that.

Dean shrugged “Knock yourself out,” he said before walking away from her. AJ’s outburst didn’t faze Dean, he was used to it. 

* * *

Dean looked left and right as he kept an eye out for James’s car; he had insisted on making his own way to Boom FM studios but James had insisted on picking him up. It was something to do with having more time to show him around and present him with where he would be doing his show. He was really fucking nervous, sure Dean had normal anxieties but mix his anxiety with this amount of nervousness and Dean was barely able to stand still.

“Hey,” Dolph said as he appeared by Dean’s side making him jump slightly “everything alright?”

Dean took a headphone out as he moved his gaze to meet Dolph’s “Yeah, I’m fine.” He said.

Dolph nodded his head “Good, you just looked a bit… I don’t know, like there was something bothering you.” He said with a light shrug at the end.

Dean glanced down at the time on his phone before meeting Dolph’s gaze again “I’m waiting for my step dad to pick me up and he’s like ten minutes late,” he said.

“I can give you a lift if you’d like,” Dolph offered with an optimistic look on his face.

“I’ve actually got plans with him and my mom… that’s why he’s picking me up,” Dean said trying to let Dolph down gently.

Dolph frowned slightly “Isn’t he going to be at the studio what with Radio Whatever’s debut?” he asked.

“Uh… yeah, he does, my mom wants my help with a surprise she has… for James…” Dean said and yeah alright, he’s the absolute worst liar ever and he didn’t sound convincing and there was no way Dolph bought any of that.

Dolph was silent for a moment before motioning to behind Dean “You’re step dads here, I hope he enjoys your moms surprise.” He said smiling.

Dean looked over his shoulder to see James’s car there and James sat in the driver’s seat trying to look like casual. He rolled his eyes before turning back to Dolph “Thanks, and about what you asked me the other day… I’m free on Saturday.” He said before opening the passenger door and getting in the car with an amused smile. Dolph’s face was a picture, he looked stunned.

“What was that about?” James asked as he pulled away from the curb leaving a still stunned Dolph standing there watching the car leave.

Dean shrugged as he put his seatbelt on “I agreed to go on a date with him…” he said casually.

“A da- a date? With… oh,” James said “Well... I uh, I guess I suppose I should talk to him right? Like give him a stepdads warning?”

Dean couldn’t help the grin at James’s words “I didn’t know there was such a thing as a stepdads warning but sure… if you want him running for the hills you go ahead and do that.” He said. 

* * *

 Okay… now he was sat in the main area it all suddenly felt too real and why was it so damn hot in here?

“I want ads _everywhere_ , blast the internet. Yeah… good, okay bye.” James said down the phone seemingly completely unaware of Dean’s presence at the moment because _blasting the internet was not a good thing for Dean’s nerves right now_.

James stood up and started walking down the hall so Dean followed just as James started to talk “So I discussed this with your mom and she told me you wished to keep your identity anonymous and I couldn’t agree more. So I don’t want you telling anyone about it, Radio Whatever is the exact boost that Boom FM needs right now. There’s a lot hanging on this, including my job so no pressure right? Your show will continue to run seven pm Monday to Friday like it did from your room so you’ll be taking over from DJ Vandal who is moving to Saturday night.” He said and it was like being bombarded with information.

Dean didn’t know where his need to escape came from but as soon as it appeared, he acted upon it. He slipped into a room with its door slightly open and he could still just about hear James talking to himself as he carried on walking up the hall. He exhaled and closed his eyes as he savoured the moment of calm.

“Hey Dean! Remember me? Summer Rae, we met at Boom’s Christmas party. When James told me you were Radio Whatever I was like _what no way_! I thought you were this sarcastic guy who wasn’t that interested in much but you’re all kinds of amazing.” Summer said as she made herself a coffee.

Dean supposed it was ridiculous to think he could even have a moments peace when he feels like he’s about to explode. 

* * *

 He was in awe, which was probably the best word to describe it. He didn’t know what he had expected but it certainly wasn’t _this_. The room was really spacious, Dean could get up and pace around which helped his nerves. In the middle of the room was a desk with a computer and a microphone on it, surrounding the walls of the room were numerous posters of bands that Dean enjoyed listening to. In one corner of the room there were a few musical instruments neatly arranged while in another corner there were a few soft chairs. At the back end of the room was a big clear glass panel where Dean guessed Summer would sit.

“This is all for me?” Dean asked.

“James wanted it to have a similar feel to your bedroom,” Summer Rae said “he even bought in some instruments since everyone loves when you do a cover of a song.”

Summer showed him around the live room, showing him the vocal masking button and the song selection library loaded on the computer.

He could hardly believe it.

“I’ll be just next door. You’re on in 15.” Summer said as she made her way through to the other side of the room and started a countdown which set Dean’s nerves at an all-time high. 

* * *

 “Okay everyone,” Paige and AJ said loudly in unison cutting over the noise all their friends were making “It’s time for Radio Whatever!”

“Fantastic,” Punk sighed unhappily.

“Hey Punk,” Paige said “shut the fuck up.”

“Shhhh!!!” AJ said nudging Paige in the ribs lightly.

Paige sat down beside Roman who rolled his eyes at her.

“Hey everyone this is Radio Whatever coming live from somewhere different today, I’m actually at Boom FM. Now I’ve got to say making the move from my bedroom to Boom was actually petrifying, up until a couple seconds ago I thought I was about to throw up in this nice booth I’ve been given… okay… gross you guys didn’t need to know about _that_. My point was actually going to be how life is all about change.” Radio Whatever said and throughout the room a couple chuckles could be heard. 

* * *

 So this actually wasn’t turning out to be too awful, Summer Rae had been right. It was similar to being back in his bedroom. The show was going quite well in Dean’s opinion.

“We have no idea what we’re capable of,” Dean said “Before I go and finish my first ever live show from Boom FM I would like to do something I hear has come across quite well and that is to perform another cover song. This song is probably one of my favourite songs at the moment and it’s not something that’s _typical_ of me to listen to but I really enjoy listening to this Ed Sheeran song. This is Photograph.” He added.

Dean picked up the guitar that he’d leant against the desk earlier and started to strum gently after he turned the voice modulator off.

“ _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes, But it's the only thing that I know, When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes, It is the only thing that makes us feel alive, We keep this love in a photograph, We made these memories for ourselves, Where our eyes are never closing, Hearts are never broken, And time's forever frozen still_.” Dean sang softly into the microphone as he continued to strum the guitar. 

* * *

 The red light had just gone out signalling Dean was now off the air when the door to the room opened and James and his mother came into the room, James practically beaming and his mom sort of bouncing on the spot while she looked really close to crying. Dean just looked at the two of them and felt something warm in his chest. He and his mom had come a long way since his dad had left them to barely get by. He’d barely stood up from his chair when his mother had launched herself in his direction and threw her arms around his neck.

“Oh Dean!” his mom said “I am so proud of you.”

“It was amazing,” James said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dean smiled at them “So it was okay?” he asked.

“Okay?” James asked “It was amazing! You were trending on Twitter and we had a tonne of messages on our Facebook page about you.” He said.

Summer Rae gave Dean a nod “See there was nothing to be nervous about,” she said.

“Let’s go get take-out for dinner to celebrate,” his mom suggested “oh my baby boy is on the radio!” his mom squealed once more.

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his mom’s enthusiasm. They’d gone through a rough patch just after she had met James. Dean had rejected and ignored him for the first few months of their relationship which caused some tension between him and his mom.

“If we don’t cut back on the take-out then we’re gonna end up on one of those fight the fat programmes,” Dean commented as he followed his mom out the room and down the hallway. 

* * *

 Roman bit his lip before letting out a sigh “I don’t know man; she was seriously convinced you made up plans so you didn’t have to hang out with us.” He said down the phone.

“Rome, you know if it was any other night then I would’ve come along but tonight mom wanted to surprise James, you know how stressed he’s been about possibly losing his job and this Radio Whatever has more or less revived the station. I couldn’t have just bailed.” Dean replied down the phone and Roman nodded his head, yeah he was aware of how stressed Dean’s stepdad had been recently regarding his job at the station.

Roman rubbed a hand across forehead “I know man, I know but that’s the thing. You may have had actual plans tonight but other nights it’s… I don’t know, it’s a bit hit and miss with you sometimes is all I’m saying,” he said softly.

“I… I don’t know what to say Rome, I’m still dealing with shit and it’s not easy when you guys are constant reminders… I’m not using that as an excuse, and I don’t mean anything ill by you guys. I love all of yous, you know that. I just need to adjust I guess.” Dean said.

Roman didn’t know what to say to his best friend, he knew how Dean never liked to express his emotions or what he was thinking so he understood how difficult that was for him.

“I know, and know I’m here to listen whenever you need me.” Roman said.

“Thanks,” Dean said “I suppose I should tell you first… I agreed to that date with Dolph.”

“What!” Roman said sitting up from his bed “Tell me everything right away.”

“You sound like Paige and AJ,” Dean laughed.

“Shut up and start talking,” Roman said.


	3. i don't think you even realise

“Dean…” AJ and Paige said in unison bringing Dean out of his thoughts.

“What?” Dean asked as he looked at the two girls.

AJ looked at Paige who gave a slight shrug before AJ returned her gaze to him “Since James runs Boom FM maybe he could you know… help us out with the little detail of Radio Whatever’s identity,” she said.

“I can’t,” Dean said “I’m not allowed in Boom FM when he’s there.” He added as soon as AJ and Paige opened their mouths to protest. He was quite surprised at how well he pulled that off.

Paige sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest “Shoot that was like our only plan to find out who he is.”

“Yeah they want to keep the mystery… something about it being exciting and good for the ratings,” Dean said as he leaned against his locker as the three of them waited for Roman and Punk to show up. 

Paige nodded her head slightly “I suppose he has a point,” she said.

Dean frowned at the two of them “Why do you two want to know who he is anyway?” he asked “I thought you were both happy with Rome and Punk,”

“We are,” AJ said sounding a bit defensive “It’s just killing me not knowing who this person is.”

“What person?” Roman asked as he appeared behind Paige making her jump slightly.

Punk rolled his eyes as he came to stand beside AJ “Radio Whatever, it’s all she’s been talking about. I can’t wait for it to come out so she can just _shut up_.” He said.

“That’s not a nice way to talk to your _girlfriend_ ,” AJ shot back just as the bell rang signalling the beginning of the school day.

As the group all got ready to go their separate ways for their classes, Dean tugged on AJ’s wrist making her turn to face him with a confused look on her face.

“Look if you want to know why I bailed last night meet me during the break in the gym,” Dean said.

AJ frowned “The gym that no one uses ever or the other gym?” she asked.

“The one no one uses,” Dean answered. 

* * *

  _“Dean it’s like one in the morning, do we really need to be talking about this_ now? _” Summer Rae yawned down the phone._

_Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes, he was exhausted and just about barely keeping his eyes open. “Yes, this is all_ your _fault if you hadn’t of told James to listen to my show then he wouldn’t have moved it to Boom and then my friends wouldn’t think that I’m trying to not hang out with them when really I was fucking nervous and busy with a big debut-” Dean said rambling down the phone until Summer Rae interrupted him._

_“To be fair the part about your friends doesn’t relate to me but since this is bothering you and I did say that I’m like your best friend at Boom… what’s on your mind?” Summer Rae asked._

_Dean rolled his eyes; Summer Rae had said that she could tell they were going to be best friends within the first twenty minutes of properly meeting each other. “So my friends think that I don’t want to spend time with them and it’s not like I can hang out with them and do the show at the same time… so do you see my problem? And I told AJ I had plans today and she called me out on the lie right away.” He said as he paced back and forth in his room trying to be quiet as to not wake his mom and James._

_Summer Rae yawned loudly down the phone before she said “So… you want…”_

_“I want you to put my name down for that charity event you’re covering in a couple of weeks,” Dean said._

_Summer Rae was quiet for a couple of minutes making Dean certain she’d fallen asleep again when she asked “How is that going to help your situation?” and added “plus that’s like three towns over.”_

_“I don’t know it’s one in the morning. All ideas at one in the morning seem like good ones.” Dean sighed “My idea was to just tell her I’ve been rehearsing to perform at this charity gig event thing you’re going to be at.”_

_“What if she wants to rehearse with you after school? That’s gonna be suspicious to her when you can’t meet up.” Summer Rae pointed out._

_Dean sighed again as he fell back on his bed “I’ll get Punk to make up some bullshit story about how I like to rehearse by myself, I don’t know… it’s that or tell them all what I’m really doing or we eventually fall out and I’ll be a complete and utter loner for the rest of my life.”_

_“Dramatic much,” Summer Rae commented “Okay, I’ll put your name down for it… oh… I’ve had an idea.”_

_“What is it?” Dean asked through a yawn._

* * *

 Dean felt absolutely awful, it had hit him during second period and he’d regretted his super late night but it had been necessary. He’d ended up finally getting into bed at four and was awake again at quarter past seven. He checked over his shoulder to find AJ following him into the middle of the dimly lit gym that was rarely even used by the school nowadays.

“Okay,” AJ said “Here we are… what have you got to show me?”

Dean opened up the youtube app on his phone and opened the video he’d favorited at two in the morning before he passed it over to show her “I’m going to assume you’ve already seen the film,” he said “That dance is what I’ve been busy with after school.”

AJ looked down at the phone and watched the video for a couple of seconds before looking to Dean with a raised eyebrow “…why?” she asked.

“So James has Summer Rae, a woman from the radio station that he works with, covering this charity event to raise money for… something I can’t remember and she heard from James about… my dancing… that I used to take… so she and I have been putting together that dance scene to perform and we’re short on dancers so I was wondering if you wanted in?” Dean said.

AJ’s mouth sort of fell open at Dean’s admission “You… _Dean Ambrose_ … dance!?”

Dean nodded his head.

“Can I see?” AJ asked looking hopeful.

Dean bit his lip as he thought about it for a moment, he had practised a few of the steps last night “Uh sure, yeah…” he said. 

\--- 

They were both laid on the dusty gymnasium floor when AJ turned her head to look at him “Why did you never say anything?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Dean answered honestly “Dance was a way to escape I guess and after a while I actually started to enjoy it.”  

“Well I would never have guessed Dean Ambrose was so smooth on his feet,” AJ said.

Dean chuckled softly “Surprised me too,” 

“Roman’s probably wondering why we’re not in class,” AJ said.

“Probably,” Dean said “but I’m happy to hang out with one of my best friends laying on a dirty dusty smelly gymnasium floor.”

AJ smiled at him “Thank you,” 

* * *

 Dean was walking to his locker when he and Dolph almost collided into each other “Hey, whoa, sorry.” He said.

Dolph’s face immediately lit up once he saw who it was “No worries,” he said waving it off “I was actually on my way to find you… to see what you wanted to do Saturday?”

“I don’t know,” Dean said and it’s to be noted here that Dean can be pretty indecisive so his answer to any question is likely to be _‘I don’t know_ ’ followed by a shrug “surprise me?” he suggested.

Dolph tilted his head to the side slightly “Yeah I actually spoke to Seth and he said you’d probably let me decide. He did suggest that you liked working out so maybe-” he started to say and the moment Dean heard Seth’s name he literally felt his stomach drop making him feel suddenly nauseous.

Dean couldn’t help it but he laughed effectively interrupting Dolph’s suggestion “Please do not tell me you thought working out was going to be the date… please tell me you didn’t plan a gym date,” he said unable to keep the amused smirk off his face. Of fucking course Seth would suggest a _‘gym date’_ , Dean never knew that could even exist until he started to actually date Seth.

Dolph pulled a face “Uh… maybe I mean I didn’t know what to do and Seth was the only one I could speak to on such short notice, I thought he might have some good insight since you two were once best friends…” he said starting to ramble on.

Dean smiled at him softly, okay so Dolph could be considerate _and_ cute when he looked worried and rambled on “How about this, pizza, a big bottle of coke and Netflix?” Dean suggested.

“Yes, sounds great.” Dolph said looking relieved “and to clarify is that a definite no to all future gym dates?” he asked lightly.

“That is a definitely never ever going to happen no,” Dean said chuckling.

Fucking Seth and fucking gym dates, he only ever did participate in those because Seth was such a fitness freak. It had to be handed to him though; Dean had never been in better form than when he had been with Seth.

“Noted,” Dolph said smiling widely.

“Good,” Dean said “and if you ever bring it up again I will fucking kick your ass.” He added.

* * *

 Paige looked up from the piece of pizza she was currently eating and said “You took your time, starting to wonder if you fell down a rabbit hole or something.” while still having pizza in her mouth.

Roman shot Dean an apologetic glance before he commented “I’m so lucky that my girlfriend has no manners whatsoever,”

Dean chuckled as he motioned for Roman to move up a bit more so Dean could sit on the end of the bench “I was making plans,” he said.

“Plans?” AJ asked.

“With who?” Punk asked.

Roman had grin on his face as he said “Ooo, date plans with Dolph.”

“ _What?_ ” Paige and AJ asked in unison both girls looking surprised.

Dean strongly resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the two of them “I told Roman last night that I told Dolph that I’ll go on a date with him, he caught me in the hallway a couple minutes ago.” He informed his group of friends.

Punk made a face to show his disgust “But with _Ziggler_?” he asked “Is there something wrong with your brain?”

“Punk!” AJ said “what’s wrong with Dolph?” she asked.

Punk raised an eyebrow at her before looking at Dean as he responded with “What’s _right_ with Ziggler?”

Dean lightly shook his head at his best friend “He’s… he’s uh, yeah. Look he asked me out and I said yeah, mostly because I’ve not much else going on and it’s really fun to wind Seth up.” He said.

“But are you winding him up or trying to make him jealous?” Paige asked so softly and sincerely that it caught Dean off guard.

“Winding him up,” Dean answered, he wondered if he sounded defensive or if he was just being paranoid but Roman had commented on something else and that seemed to steer the conversation away from Dean for a bit until AJ made an announcement to the table that threw Dean back into the spotlight of their conversation.

“So did you guys know Dean is actually participating in a charity event and is one of the lead dancers but they’re short so I contacted Summer Rae and emailed her all of our names,” AJ said.

“You did _what_?” Dean, Roman, Paige and Punk all asked in unison.

“I don’t dance, I’m just a drummer.” Roman said. 

* * *

 ‘ ** _So you can throw me to the wolves, tomorrow I will come back, leader of the whole pack, beat me black and blue, every wound will shape me, every scar will build my throne_**.’ Throne by Bring Me The Horizon blasted through Dean’s headphones as he looked over his very brief notes about his idea for the show, mostly the songs he wanted to play when two hands gripped his shoulders causing him to jolt in his seat and almost tip out of it.

“Sorry!” Summer Rae apologised as soon as Dean took his headphones out.

“It’s fine,” Dean said as he recollected himself.

Summer Rae moved so she was leaning against the desk facing towards Dean with her arms crossed over her chest “I got an interesting email today,” she said lightly.

“I know,” Dean sighed “AJ announced it to the whole table at lunch.”

Summer Rae nodded her head for a moment “So what are we performing then?” she asked.

Dean grabbed his phone from his pocket as he got the video up while informing her about his plans “The idea is you come in near the end of the performance, I’ve not been able to stop thinking about it. But this is what I’ve chosen.”

Summer Rae’s mouth fell open and she looked at Dean with an unreadable expression, he didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing until she gripped his shoulder tightly and squealed, like full on squealed. A twenty something year old _squealed_ at a Disney Channel show song “I _love_ that film!” she said.

Dean stared at her for a moment “You have got to be kidding me…” 

* * *

Seth paced in his bedroom with his laptop playing music softly in the background. Dolph had spent their last period together _brainstorming_ ideas of what to watch on Netflix with Dean for their date. It had been a massive improvement from Dolph spending the whole lunch hour _talking_ about Dean. He hadn’t expected to feel off about his best friend dating his ex, especially when said best friend wasn’t actually aware Seth had dated Dean _first_. The only people that ever really knew were their circle of friends and other than that no one really paid much attention. 

His bedroom door opened and Paige stepped into his bedroom with her hands behind her back and a blank expression on her face making Seth unsure about what to expect.

“This doesn’t mean I like you,” she said “but I got all seven seasons of Parks and Recreation today and a big bag of chilli heatwave Doritos.”

Seth nodded his head “I can deal with that,” he said as Paige took the DVD’s from behind her back and passed them over to him so he could set the TV and DVD player up for the upcoming marathon as Paige made herself comfortable on his bed.

It wasn’t until they were three episodes in to season one that Seth found himself smiling softly at Paige complaining about his giant hands taking too many Dorito’s. He’d definitely missed binge watching tv shows with her, it was something they used to do when they were really close. They hadn’t done this in a long _long_ time. He supposed it especially meant a lot to him tonight because he was very aware of the fact that she was purposefully missing a Radio Whatever show right now to be with him watching one of their favourite shows. 

* * *

 

James had been asked to stay behind at the station for something Dean had completely tuned out and he was starting to regret not staying and waiting for a lift home because he was half-way home now and rain was starting to hit the pavement at an increasingly fast rate. A car he recognised pulled up beside him and the window rolled down.

“Dean get in,” the man said.

Dean turned to look at the driver and resisted the urge to scream for him to fuck off “Yeah I don’t think so,” he said coldly.

“Dean it’s pouring down,” his dad said.

“Fantastic observational skills there,” Dean said giving his dad a sarcastic smile “I’d rather walk miles in this weather over getting into that car.”

“Dean,” his dad said sounding like he was pleading with him.

Dean shook his head at his dad amused at the fact that his dad thought Dean would accept a car ride after everything he put Dean and his mom through. He carried on walking along the path only for his dad to drive along slowly. He managed to ignore him for a good couple of minutes before he turned to him and sighed “You carry on following me and I’ll tell the next person that passes by that you’re trying to tempt me into that car,” he said.

“Dean we live on the _same_ street,” his dad said “just get in the car before you make yourself ill.”

“I said _no_ ,” Dean snapped “so how about you drive on before I follow through with that threat.”

His dad stared at him and Dean stared right on back, he wasn’t about to back down now. It wasn’t long before his dad was muttering to himself and driving on ahead. 


	4. but I love the way you let me breathe instead

He didn’t know what he was doing, he was _never_ like this. It had started out just lying beside one another watching a film on the laptop with some pizza when Dean had moved his attention from the laptop to Dolph to find him staring at him. Dean had put a hand to his cheek “Shit, I don’t have like sauce on my face do I?” he asked wondering why Dolph hadn’t said anything sooner.

Dolph smiled as he shook his head “No…” he said softly “just can’t believe you actually agreed to go on a date with me, didn’t think you liked me to be honest.”

Dean closed down Netflix and opened iTunes before he placed the laptop at the bottom of the bed figuring this was part of the date where they talked to get to know one another, he laid so he was face to face with Dolph before he shrugged his shoulder lightly “I didn’t,” he said grinning teasingly at the blonde boy “but you don’t seem too bad right now.”

Dolph laughed quietly “I suppose that’s a good start,” his face was _centimetres_ from Dean’s when it crossed Dean’s mind about moving forward slightly could connect their lips when Dolph’s hand came to rest behind Dean’s neck gently and Dolph connected their lips together softly for a couple of seconds before pulling away. Dean was aware his mouth was hanging open slightly but he was surprised and a little bit shocked if he was honest, Dolph’s lips had been surprisingly soft against his own. Dolph was staring right back at Dean and he knew Dolph was giving him time to process and stop if he wanted. Dean closed his eyes as he closed the distance between them and connected their lips once again.

‘ ** _You give me something to talk about, something to talk about, I said, you give me something to think about that's not the shit in my head, you’re a miracle_** ’

He could faintly feel Dolph’s hands running up and down his back lightly causing goose bumps to arise on Dean’s skin when he realised he was on top of Dolph, the position he found them in had him grinning into the kiss amused. It didn’t last long and soon Dolph was the one grinning because he rolled them over. Dean turned his face away for a moment to catch his breath “I didn’t realise you were superhuman,” he breathed “you gotta come up for air at some point.”

He felt the grin against the warm skin of his neck as Dolph said “One of my many fascinating qualities,” before he started kissing Dean’s neck. 

He could feel himself melting underneath Dolph, neck kisses were his ultimate weakness. He’d just pulled Dolph’s face up so he could reattach their lips when an angry vibrating sound against Dean’s wooden bedside table had the both of them jolting slightly as they were ripped from the little moment they’d created. Dolph reached over to look at the caller ID on his phone before dropping his head and sighing.

“Who’s cockblocking you?”  Dean asked huffing out a laugh at Dolph’s reaction to the interruption.

Dolph turned his phone to show Dean as he said “Seth,” before shaking his head slightly and declining the call “trust him to ring me at a very _inconvenient_ moment.” he added.

“Probably for the best though,” Dean sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at Dolph “you know before things went too far.”

“No of course,” Dolph said as he got off Dean and returned to lying beside him on the bed “I just happened to learn something new about myself tonight.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

Dolph grinned as he said “I really like kissing you,” 

* * *

 “Oh you fucking dick fucking head,” Paige practically yelled at the television before slamming the xbox controller on the floor with more force than normally necessary.

Seth bit his lip to keep the grin at bay because he knew Paige would follow through with punching him in the face, it’s happened in the past. He shrugged as he said “I’ve had loads of time to become even _more_ amazing at this while you were out with your boyfriend,”

“You mean you had spare time to get up to my level,” Paige replied as she crossed her arms over her chest and wore a challenging look on her face.

Seth motioned toward the screen as he said “Clearly I’m above your level; I just beat you… three times.”

“You picked the bigger wrestlers which is hardly fair,” Paige pointed out.

Seth held his hands up in defence “Okay, okay, how about we pick wrestlers similar to each other and then see who comes out victorious.” he suggested knowing that if Paige doesn’t win at some point then she’ll keep re-matching him all through the night until she finally wins against him. 

Seth’s phone went off calling his attention away from the game momentarily as he picked up “Hey, I tried calling earlier.” he said as he motioned for Paige to hold on and wait as he took the call in the kitchen instead.

“Yeah sorry about that I was… busy.” Dolph said.

Seth rolled his eyes as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and started filling it with water as he said “Oh, your date with Ambrose. Sorry man, totally slipped my mind that that was tonight.” _as if Seth had forgotten_ he internally scoffed.

“It’s fine,” Dolph said.

Seth was silent for a couple of seconds expecting Dolph to elaborate on _how_ the date went exactly. It was quickly becoming clear that Dolph was obviously not going to offer any details without Seth asking directly. “So… how did it go?” he asked hoping he didn’t sound too interested.

He heard Dolph sigh and the thought that ran through his mind was _it went horrible haha_ until Dolph completely crushed that thought when he said “It was good, yeah, I mean we were watching some film and then I kissed him like… I didn’t even mean to do that tonight but yeah. Apparently that didn’t like blow it or anything because Dean’s agreed to meet up again.”

“You kissed him?” Seth asked frowning as he realised his glass was overflowing with water.

“Yeah,” Dolph answered “anyway I’m gonna text Dean now so I’ll speak to you tomorrow.”

“Text Dean?” Seth said not meaning it to come across as a question “you literally just saw him though,”

“I know,” Dolph said “does that make me seem like too eager or something?”

“Oh, uh, no… no, you do what you want.” Seth said.

“Night man,” Dolph said and then the line went dead.

Seth barely had a moment to register and take everything in because Paige was shouting from the front room “Hey bring me a drink and then get in here so I can kick your ass,” 

* * *

 Roman frowned to himself “Have you got me on loud speaker?” he asked certain that Dean had him on loud speaker.

“Yeah,” Dean said sounding preoccupied for a moment before he added “I’m texting Dolph so it’s just easier to have you on loud speaker.”

“Fair enough,” Roman said “I take it went all good tonight then?” he asked.

“Yeah man, it went better than I thought it would.” Dean said and Roman couldn’t really pinpoint what it was that seemed different in Dean over the phone but he could tell something was _different_ … Dean sounded happy and Roman hadn’t heard that in Dean’s voice in a long time.

“Good,” Roman said “I’ve been waiting to text you, didn’t want to interrupt the night.”

Dean chuckled then before he said “Oh you shouldn’t have worried about that, Seth decided he was going to call Dolph.”

“What? He did that?” Roman asked.

“Yeah man, told Dolph he’d forgotten that it was tonight.” Dean said.

Roman rubbed at his shoulder as he asked “Do you believe him?” he asked. Dean was silent for a moment and Roman wasn’t sure if this was off limits, speaking about Seth that is.

“I mean, why should he have to lie? It’s been a good couple of months and he’s got Orton now so yeah I guess he didn’t care enough to remember.” Dean said softly.

Roman let out a sigh “I thought he’d be busy tonight, Paige said she was staying home to beat him at the wrestling game she likes to play.” He said.

“Oh well,” Dean said “remember we’re all meeting up tomorrow, AJ text me earlier telling me she wants us all to rehearse the steps to the dance.”

Roman groaned into his pillow “No, dude I told you _I’m a drummer_ I do not dance under any circumstance.” He said sounding similar to a whiny child.

“It’s for a charity,” Dean said.

“Dean I don’t dance because _I can’t dance_ , I am awful and it’ll be embarrassing.” Roman said.

“That’s why we’re rehearsing man,” Dean said.

“Dean don’t you-” Roman said when he heard the line go dead “bitch you did not just…” he muttered as he checked to see and _yep_ , Dean hung up on him. 

* * *

 Dean sat against the wall during the little five minute break Summer Rae and Lana had allowed them, he had just started to realise just how much work and training the two of them had planned which was something Dean hadn’t thought of.

“Roman could you at least _try_ to look like you are enjoying yourself?” Summer Rae asked.

Dean grinned apologetically to his best friend when Roman glanced at him briefly before sighing “I’m not a good dancer, can’t we just find someone else to take my place?”

“You say you’re not a good dancer and yet I have not got one bad thing to say about your ability to dance,” Lana said as she came to stand beside Summer Rae “you are doing very well for someone who claims he cannot dance.”

Paige smiled at Roman as she rubbed his back “See,” she said “at least you haven’t tripped over your own feet like Punk.”

“Coming from the _same person_ who keeps bumping into me that’s pretty rich,” Punk said shooting Paige a glare.

Summer clapped her hands together “Okay, okay everyone let’s go over the partners section.” She announced as she motioned for everyone to get into positions again.

Dean huffed out a sigh as he got to his feet again and shared a glance with Rusev before getting into his position in the middle of everyone being partnered up. He looked around him and couldn’t believe his friends would put themselves through this just for him. He expected Punk to be the first to complain but he doubted AJ would have let him wriggle out of this. Roman and Paige he knew he could count on for everything but then there was Roman’s cousin Jimmy and his girlfriend Naomi who had volunteered their help after Paige had mentioned it in passing. Dean had only met Jimmy a couple times before so that had been a surprise to learn of his volunteering. Then there was Lana, Rusev, Natalya and Kidd who all worked at the radio station with Summer Rae and James.

_“When I told them that_ you _were Radio Whatever they couldn’t wait to help,” Summer Rae had said beaming._

_Dean frowned at the blonde woman “Are you sure? I mean I don’t even know them.” He replied._

_“James has been there for all of us when we have needed him and now his step-son needs our help, we’re not just going to not help you.” Summer Rae had said softly._

* * *

 When Dean walked into the kitchen his mom was leaning against the counter with a steaming cup of tea held in her hands “Hey, how was it?” she asked.

“Blood,” Dean said “sweat,” he added as he cocked his head to the side “and tears.” Dean wasn’t exaggerating either; there really had been blood, sweat and tears this morning. Punk had been accidentally elbowed in the nose by Kidd which had caused a mini nose bleed and halted the practice by fifteen minutes. Everyone had left practically drenched in sweat, Dean was looking forward to finally showering and Dean was ninety nine percent sure there had been some tears mixed into the sweat by a few people.

His mom raised her eyebrows “Summer Rae and Lana must really be into this then,” she commented.

Dean scoffed as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge “I think they’re actually _enjoying_ torturing us,” he said.

“I’m sure the end result will be worth it though,” his mom said. 

“Hope so,” Dean sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for the positive feedback it really means a lot to know you are all enjoying reading the story :)


	5. you found me

Dean couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy with the way things were going for him, everything just seemed to be slotting into place perfectly. He was as close as ever with his friends, things seemed to be going well between him and Dolph, he was starting to get along with James a lot more and his show seemed to be doing really well for the radio station. The only thing that seemed to not fit in so well recently was his dad’s continued attempts to contact Dean.

Things were good for a couple of days, like really good, so Dean _was_ expecting for things to go to shit sometime soon. He just didn’t see it coming in the form of his friendship with Roman becoming rocky.

“You’re coming tonight right?” Roman asked Dean as they walked down the hallway to reach their lockers.

Dean frowned “What’s happening tonight?” he asked confused.

“We’re all getting together, ordering a pizza and putting on a film…” Roman said as if it wasn’t news to Dean “c’mon man, I told you about this Sunday evening.” He added.

Dean pulled a face as he vaguely remembered Roman _asking_ if he could make it and Dean had said he’d try, being fully aware he wasn’t actually able to attend “I actually have plans with Dolph,” he said.

“ _Dean_ I feel like none of us have barely seen you at all these past few days,” Roman said “Dolph’s had you every day for the breaks and after school; surely he can spare you tonight? Or just invite him to come as well, the more the merrier.”  

Dean shrugged lightly “Sorry man,” he said and he really _was_ sorry because he’d missed seeing his friends outside of their shared classes but he _oddly_ really enjoyed hanging out with Dolph “maybe some other time yeah?” he asked.

Roman looked at Dean like he was joking for a moment before shaking his head with an annoyed look “Whatever,” he said before moving at a faster pace leaving Dean to watch his retreating form with a horrible sense of guilt hitting him.  

* * *

Dean can barely bring himself to eat on Thursday, this was the _first_ ever real falling out he’d had with Roman and he wasn’t appreciating the cold shoulder his friend was giving him. He was between feeling guilty about letting one of his closest friends down and feeling angry that Roman was annoyed at Dean for _putting himself out there_ and spending time with his sort-of-boyfriend.

Dolph of course picked up that something was bothering Dean “You’ve not tried to pick at my lunch today, is everything alright?” he asked while they were sat on the grass.

Dean sighed “Roman’s not talking to me right now,” he admitted softly “I let him down the other day because we had plans and he was just saying how we’ve barely seen each other since you and I have been seeing each other.”

Dolph nodded his head as he took hold of Dean’s hand and entwined their fingers “Seth’s been on at me these last few days about spending ‘ _an excessive amount of time_ ’ with you as well,” he said “I don’t want to upset Roman or any of your friends, I don’t want them thinking I’m taking you away from them. How about tomorrow we spend lunch with our friends and then maybe meet up after school?” he suggested. 

It sounded like a good way to make things up to Roman, he hated upsetting Roman because they’d been close ever since they were little and he’s just _barely_ managing to get through the day without talking to one of his best friends. Dean nodded his head at Dolph’s suggestion “Yeah,” he said before sighing “I’m not actually able to meet you after school tomorrow though, we could do something Saturday if you’re free?”

Dolph pulled a face “I’ve got plans with Seth on Saturday,” he said “I’m free in the evening though.”

Dean sighed again as he remembered the big film evening Paige had thrown together and he knew he couldn’t miss that otherwise his friends would _kill_ him. Dean bit his lip before he remembered what Roman had said the other day “So Saturday evening we’re all getting together for a big film night, fancy tagging along? You can meet my friends properly and all that.” He said.

Dolph smiled “Yeah okay,” he said “so does this mean you’ll hang out with me and my friends at some point?” he asked.

“I would rather shoot myself than have to spend any unnecessary time around that fucking scumbag you call a best friend,” Dean said.

“Harsh,” Dolph chuckled “what went on between you two? You all used to be as close as anything.”

“Yeah,” Dean scoffed “what a big fucking mistake that was.”

* * *

When Dean reached the spot where his friends were sat on Friday during lunch, he found he had arrived before Roman and Paige. AJ smiled up at him “What stranger dare invade our group?” she asked jokingly.

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her as he took a seat beside Punk “Ha. Ha. You’re hilarious,” he said without a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Seriously man, we’ve missed you this past week.” Punk said.

Dean nodded his head “I’ve missed you guys too, I didn’t mean to completely abandon you guys this week.” He said softly.

“We know,” AJ said simply “young love is just _so_ cute though. I mean have you noticed how adorable you and Dolph have been around each other?”

Dean felt his face heat up slightly at her words “What?” he asked choking on his water.

“So cute,” AJ said smiling.

Punk shook his head lightly “I still don’t understand what it is that you see in Ziggler but if you’re happy then he can’t be _that_ awful,” he said.

Dean smiled as he lightly bumped his shoulder against Punks and opened his mouth to say something when Roman and Paige sat down to join the group “Oh care to introduce your new friend to us guys?” Paige said grinning at Dean teasingly.

“I get it; I’ve been an ass and neglected you all this week.” Dean said holding his hands up in mock surrender.  

Paige shrugged her shoulders lightly “It’s the first time we’ve seen you completely interested in someone since my brother was a jackass,” she said “I’m happy for you, we all are.”

“Thanks guys,” Dean said suddenly overcome with a warm feeling in his chest at how caring and considerate his friends are.

Roman looked up from his phone and stared at Dean with a blank expression on his face “But it’s not just been this week though has it? I get it you and Dolph are hitting it off which is great but it’s not like he hasn’t let us down before without a _solid_ excuse. I’m tired of feeling like-” he said causing an uncomfortable silence to fall upon their group and Dean felt his heart sink before he interrupted him not wanting to cause a scene in front of everyone.

“Alright Roman, let’s just…” Dean said as he stood up and motioned for Roman to do the same “follow me; we’ll be back in a moment you guys.” He said after Roman stood up, Dean caught hold of Roman’s sleeve and pulled him towards the toilets.

* * *

 Dean finished checking that all the stalls were empty before turning to face Roman who was leaning against the sinks looking unimpressed with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Dean stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets so he could fiddle with the loose threads “You’ve always been there for me and always just accepted when I’ve not been able to hang out and I’ve always asked a lot of you so I’m not surprised you hate me right now, I’m really sorry Rome but I hate not talking to you.” He said as his gaze switched from the floor tiles, to the mirrors behind Roman and finally to looking directly at Roman.

“I don’t hate you Dean,” Roman sighed softly “you’re like the closest thing I have to a brother, I’m just I don’t know… you feel distant to me now and I don’t understand why.”

Dean continued to fiddle with the loose threads in his pockets “I’ve never blown you guys off for the sole reason of not being bothered; you know I’d tell you all straight if I didn’t want to. I really have been busy after school.” He said.

Roman nodded his head slowly “I thought we were so close we could tell each other everything,” he said.

“We are,” Dean said.

Roman looked at him with disbelief written all over his face “Are we?” he asked “because it feels like you’ve been keeping something from me, I’ve known you for so long I can read you like a book. I’m not _trying_ to pick a fight with you but something’s not been right for a while now.”

Dean nodded his head, it was true Roman could read him like a book and Dean could read Roman like a book which is why Dean isn’t surprised that Roman could tell that _something_ was going on. “You’re right,” he said softly “there has been something going on and I wasn’t sure how to tell you and I wanted to tell you, I really did.”

“Dean you can tell me _anything_ you know that, I would never tell another soul if you didn’t want me to.” Roman said.

“I’m Radio Whatever,” Dean mumbled into his hoodie.

“What?” Roman asked “I didn’t hear you.”

Dean rolled his eyes “I’m Radio Whatever,” he said slightly louder than before “that’s why I’ve been so busy after school.”

Roman’s face was practically priceless “I… I’m…”

“If you don’t believe me you can hang out with me during the show tonight at Boom,” Dean said.

Roman shook his head slightly “It’s not that I don’t believe you,” he said “I… it’s just thinking about AJ and Paige practically pining after you and they don’t even know that it’s _you_.”

“I’m not meant to be telling anyone,” Dean said feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders slightly at finally telling Roman what was going on “so I’d really appreciate it if you kept this between us and you’re more than welcome to tag along tonight at Boom.” 

Roman moved forward and wrapped Dean up in one of his big bear hugs that practically crush your ribs “Secret’s safe with me,” he said. 

* * *

Dean finished giving Roman the tour of the room before sitting back in his chair and turned it so he could face Roman who was still looking around the room “Damn this is nice,” he said.

“James set it up,” Dean said.

Roman nodded his head before taking a seat on one of the seats “So if it’s been you all along how have we not recognised your voice?” he asked.

“Voice modulator button,” Dean answered “the only time I’ve not used it is when I do my covers.” 

“So I guess asking you to be the lead vocalist of mine and Punk’s band is out of the question then,” Roman said as he sat cross legged on the chair.

Dean smiled and shrugged lightly “I’ll think about it,” he said.

Roman nodded his head with a big grin on his face “Oh man you were like the last person I would have ever thought of to be Radio Whatever,” he said. 

* * *

 “Today’s show is actually really special to me, I’ve got my best friend here with me today… come say hello to everyone you dingbat.” Dean said into the mic and added “Ow!” when Roman slapped him on the back of his head without his usual force but it still fucking hurt!

“The definition of a dingbat is a stupid or eccentric person,” Roman said as his greeting to the listeners “I happen to be neither of those things so don’t call me a dingbat again or I’ll slap you again.”

Dean laughed at Roman’s serious expression “And that you guys is my best friend, see what I have to put up with?” he said. 

“Shut up, you love me.” Roman said giving Dean a playful shove. 

Dean sat back in his chair for a moment and grinned at Roman, it was pretty amazing to be sharing this experience with his best friend “You’re a pretty mean drummer,” Dean said “and have mad skills on the keyboard… I don’t suppose you could help me with one of my covers?”

“Sure man,” Roman said as he moved to situate himself at the keyboard after Dean handed him the sheet of music he’d need.

“So guys this cover is a pretty upbeat one and is guaranteed to put you in a good mood,” Dean said “I’ve had a pretty good week that has left me in a good mood for the weekend.” He added before motioning for Roman to start as he turned the voice modulator off.

“ _Standing here in the music hall, with my microphone and a glitter ball, and you walk right in blowing through the doors, like a force of nature, a force of nature_ ,” Dean sang softly “ _I can't look up cause my head's a mess, but you're beautiful in the way you dress, I'm lost for words and I'm powerless, right from the beginning you've got me singing, ooh_.”

* * *

 They’re walking back to Dean’s house for dinner when Roman suddenly goes silent before asking “What are you going to do about the charity thing? If you sing like Summer Rae said then you’re going to out yourself to AJ, Paige and Punk…”

Dean hadn’t fully thought through what he was going to do, the way he saw it was he could sing the song himself _or_ he could lip sync along to it. “I don’t know man, we’ve still got two weeks but Summer keeps pushing for a definite answer and I seriously just don’t know what to do.” He admitted.

“We’ll figure it out,” Roman said as he clapped Dean on the back in what he supposed was meant to be a reassuring manner.

“Thanks Rome,” Dean said as they continued to walk along the path “you are one amazing dingbat.” He added grinning when Roman shoved him playfully so he almost fell into the bushes. Dean steadied himself before pushing Rome back.

“Oh you wanna start that game huh,” Roman said as he shoved Dean with his shoulder.  


	6. nobody can drag me down

“You two have been together for as long as I can remember,” Dean said as he tightened his grip on his hot cup of tea “it’s just weird to think of you two being separated.” He added softly.

Daniel Bryan nodded his head slightly before wiping at his eyes again “You know how Nikki is with being popular, we just never got on which was something Brie didn’t like. And with the attention she was getting from Randy it just turned into a massive argument and… and I just never thought that it would end like this.” He said his voice shaky.

Dean frowned down into his cup of tea “Randy’s an asshole,” he said “I don’t see why he needs to… y’know, he’s got Seth right?”

Daniel nodded his head before looking up at Dean’s bedroom ceiling and letting out a big sigh “My mom has been saying it’s not the end of the world and that in a couple years I’ll barely remember Brie but I’ve never pictured my future without Brie, it’s always just been the two of us.” He admitted softly and Dean’s heart ached for his friend, it really did because Dean’s _been_ there and he’s _still_ sort of there.

“Yeah,” Dean breathed “I know how that feels.”

When Seth had been _caught_ cheating and then full on _denied_ ever _loving_ Dean, he’d felt his whole world sort of collapse in on itself and his future didn’t seem so sure, it still didn’t. So he could understand how Daniel was feeling and thinking.

“What am I gonna do?” Daniel asked looking at Dean with sadness in his eyes.

“You are going to finish your drink,” he said “then we’re going to join Punk and Roman during their band practice and then after that you’re going to go to yours, pack a bag and stay over for the night.” 

Daniel smiled softly “Do you really think Rome and Punk will still talk to me after what I did?” he asked sounding and looking slightly nervous.

“You put your girlfriend first before your friends that should’ve scored you major boyfriend points with Brie. Course Punk and Roman will understand and you know you’re more than welcome to hang out with us whenever you feel like it.” Dean said smiling back. It was nice catching up with an old friend even if the circumstances had been… not so pleasant. 

* * *

 Band practice had been more fun than Dean could have thought; he’d never actually attended one because it had always been just Roman and Punk’s ‘ _thing_ ’ but since Roman had invited Dean to become the lead singer, it was something he’d been increasingly thinking about. Having Daniel joining in as well had practically lead to there being a total of twenty minutes actually playing and the rest was spent laughing and messing around just like they used to.

“Oh,” Dean said “turn this up.” He instructed Punk who wrinkled his face in distaste at the song currently playing on the radio “Wait for it… wait…” he said softly as it reached to the catchy part that got stuck in his head “ _All my life, you stood by me, when no one else was ever behind me, all these lights, they can't blind me, with your love, nobody can drag me down_.” He sang along.

Punk was staring at Dean intently for a moment with an eyebrow raised; the look was setting Dean on edge slightly.

“See, I told you he had a good voice.” Roman said as he nudged Punk slightly.

“A good voice yeah,” Punk said “just a shit taste in music.” He added.

Dean laughed “Man it’s just _one_ pop song that I happen to like,” he said.

“You’re both hired,” Roman said pointing to both of them with a grin on his face.

Dean smiled in response while he thought about how careless it had been to _openly_ sing _outside_ of his show, Punk or Daniel could have easily recognised his voice. But then Dean wondered if his voice wasn’t recognisable because he hadn’t been singing into a microphone and then his thought process sort of spiralled into a load of different directions such as surely his voice sounded the same because _musicians_ who sing live are still recognisable.

“What toppings should we order?” Daniel asked breaking Dean out of anxious spiral of thoughts.

“For what?” Dean asked looking between his three friends.

“The pizza…” Punk said “do you ever pay attention to anything?”

“When it’s you talking I just zone out cause it’s all just white noise,” Dean said sending a sarcastic smile Punk’s way before adding “we really shouldn’t be eating all this pizza, Summer Rae will like explode into a massive lecture about how we need to be in our best shape.”

“What for?” Daniel asked with a confused look on his face.

“We’re participating in this charity thing a few towns over and Summer Rae has been helping us with learning the choreography for it,” Roman explained “she proper kicked our asses with it yesterday, I woke up this morning feeling like my abs and legs were on fire. I say we at least deserve this one pizza.” 

Dean shrugged before cocking his head to the side “Yeah, can’t disagree with you there.” He said.

“Can I just say thanks guys; I think this is the longest I’ve gone without thinking about Brie.” Daniel said smiling softly and appreciatively.

“We’ve always got your back,” Roman said smiling softly “it’s her loss really.”

“Yeah man, it just shows you were like more invested… you put her first and when it was her turn to put you first she didn’t.” Punk said.

Dean wasn’t sure if talking Brie down was exactly the _best_ way to go about this since Daniel was so quiet and humble about everything and he was obviously still very much in love with her.

“What we’re trying to say is that you are our friend above everything else and if Brie won’t stand up to Nikki or tell Randy to back off then maybe it _is_ time to move on and show her that you’re not always going to be a doormat.” Dean said before grimacing at his choice of words “no offense, it didn’t mean to come across like that.” He added quickly.

Daniel waved it off as if to dismiss it “No, I agree. Maybe I should at least try and focus on me for once.” He said. 

* * *

 

Roman’s lounging on one of the sofas in the room flicking through a text book while Dean hurled little paper balls he’d made up earlier at him as he says “I don’t know about you guys but music is literally the soundtrack to my life, I’m always listening to music. When I get up  and get ready for school, as I go to school, during the school day, on my way home, in the evening… always listening to music. Music is who we _are_ and it’s tailored to our individual tastes and feelings, my taste for example is very varied. This next song I’m gonna play kind of inspires me, motivates me and I hope it does the same for a certain person I am aware of who recently split from a long term relationship and I hope he’s listening. This is for you.”

He pressed for One Direction’s Drag Me Down to start playing before moving away from the microphone to sit beside Roman. He looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow and a smirk “Really this _motivates_ and _inspires_ you?” he asked.

“It’s got a motivating message behind it, you know, nothing’s gonna stop me from doing what I’m doing… unless I’m reading way too much into the song.” Dean said before playfully shoving Roman and causing his textbook to fall onto the floor.

Roman smiled at him “Nah, I see it. I think it’s incredibly nice what you’re doing for Daniel.” He said.

“Thanks,” Dean said before falling back and letting out a huff “It’s just hard to find time to spend time with Dolph around the increased practice sessions for the charity, this show and band.” He added.

“You literally saw him today at lunch,” Roman said “things must be good if you’re already complaining about hardly seeing him.”

Dean laid his head back as he stared up at the ceiling “I know I was like all around him last week, things are good yeah but they’re not like _Seth_ good. I’m I don’t know, worried that maybe I won’t find something that good again.” He admitted. Being around Daniel as he processed his split and hearing him talk about how he felt was only making Dean realise that maybe he wasn’t totally one hundred percent over Seth just yet.

“Give it time,” Roman said “don’t put these expectations on Dolph because when he doesn’t live up to them and you use it to end things that’s what you’re gonna keep doing with everyone else. I think it’s like you’re defence mechanism.” He added. 

* * *

 

They were just about finished and ready to leave when James walked into the room “Hey guys, you about ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah, we’re alright with walking though…” Dean said as he gathered up his things into his bag.

James rubbed at the back of his neck “There are actually some reporters gathered at the front of the building so I thought it’d be best to give you and Roman a ride home so we can discuss how we’re going to handle the press now. There’s a side exit that we can use while Summer Rae and Lana handle the press tonight.” He explained with an apologetic expression.

“Sweet, get to be home quicker and talk to Paige sooner.” Roman said slapping Dean on the back. When Roman does that it really seriously fucking hurts, Dean doesn’t think Roman realises just how strong he is.

Dean visibly rolled his eyes before he said “You’re such a softie,”

“Whatever man,” Roman said laughing before following James out of the room with Dean following behind him. 

* * *

 

Seth was trying to not be too obvious about continually checking his phone every couple of minutes to see if Randy had texted him back yet however no matter how many times he looked his messages remained to stay the same. He did his best to not look disappointed while Dolph was beside him, he didn’t want his best friend to see that there were cracks appearing between him and Randy while things with him and Dean were… well, they couldn’t be _that_ great since they were barely spending any time together. “No plans with Ambrose then?” Seth asked as he appeared to be disinterested while scrolling through his facebook feed, this way he wouldn’t have to keep checking his phone for a message from Randy.

Dolph looked up from his phone after sending a message out “No he had plans with Roman, he just text now actually.” He said.

“Things are going alright then,” Seth said doing his absolute best to not sound like he was prying.

Dolph turned so he was facing Seth more as he placed his phone beside his knee “Things are _amazing_ , like so good. The other day we went round to AJ’s place and closed the curtains and watched films for most of the night, everyone seemed pretty cool actually. I’ve been meaning to thank you actually.” He said.

Seth frowned “Thank me for what?” he asked.

“For the heads up about Dean being interested in guys,” Dolph said “I’ve liked him for ages, didn’t think he really liked me to be honest but it’s great, his mom like loves me already.” He added with a grin.

_Gee boast much_ Seth thought _stupid fucking smug fucking grin_ he added as an afterthought “Yeah she’s the loveliest person you’ll ever meet,” he said softly, the words leaving his mouth involuntarily.

Dolph nodded his head in agreement “Yeah, she’s so lovely.” He said smiling “I don’t want to sound like I’m constantly talking about Dean and I so how are things with you and Randy?” he asked.

_Fuck you_ Seth thought as he plastered a fake smile on his face “Good,” he said “I’m glad you feel comfortable sharing this with me, I used to be a friend of Ambrose’s so it’s good to hear you two are getting on and that he’s doing alright.” He added and it wasn’t a _total_ lie. Seth was just nosy and curious as to how Dean was feeling towards Dolph, clearly it was quite positive.

Dolph frowned as he tilted his head to the side “What actually happened between you two? Dean doesn’t really talk about it.” He said.

Seth shrugged “I started hanging out with Randy and I think Randy and Dean just didn’t get on so Dean and I just sort of fell out of touch,” he lied.

_Big fucking lie that was_.

“I don’t think Dean would be strongly opposed to hanging out with us lot just because he didn’t like you dropping him for Randy,” Dolph said with a frown. Almost fucking spot on there Ziggler.

“Hanging with us lot? What are you talking about?” Seth asked. 

“I suggested that since I hung out with his friends that he could hang out with mine for an afternoon or lunch and he practically changed the subject, kissed me and then ran off and then there was the time he said that it would happen over his dead body so… I don’t think it’s gonna happen.” Dolph said.

“Oh,” Seth said. 


	7. if you must falter, be wise.

“Summer Rae seems to be confident about the charity performance,” James said as they walked through the shopping centre looking for a birthday present for Dean’s mom “She seems a bit concerned about the fact that you’ve not decided on if you’re going to sing or not.” He added as he looked at Dean with a sincere expression.

Dean maintained eye contact for a couple seconds before sighing as he looked away “I mean I’ve thought about it,” he said with a shrug “but I sing on my show and I’m just… worried someone might recognise the voice and find out who I am. So that’s one of my reasons to just mime perhaps but then when I was with Daniel and Punk the other day I sang along to a song and they didn’t seem to recognise me.” He added.

They walked past a jewellery shop and Dean let out an exhale of relief as they passed it, his mom has enough jewellery as it is and James tends to be worse than his mom when it comes to shopping “Maybe they don’t listen to the show,” James suggested.

Dean cast a look at James “Daniel does,” he said “and AJ basically listens to my show every night so I’m guessing he’s at least heard a couple shows.”

James pulled a face that showed he was thinking hard about something for a couple of minutes before he let out a defeated sigh “I can see why you’ve still not made your mind up, that is a tough one.” He said.

“But,” Dean said as he turned so he was facing James some more as they continued to walk around the shopping centre “I had the idea that when you listen to Fall Out Boy you _know_ it’s Fall Out Boy because you’ve seen music videos and perhaps even seen them live so when a song comes on you associate their voices with their faces. What if my voice may sound _similar_ to his because they don’t have a face to associate the voice with and therefore people will think I sound similar but not the same.” He said using his hands as he talked and on more than one occasion almost accidentally spilling his hot coffee down James.

James frowned slightly as he nodded his head and processed Dean’s theory “I think I follow what you’re saying,” he said “you think that because no one has seen Radio Whatever that you possibly sound like two different people?” he asked.

“Exactly!” Dean said “But I don’t want to risk anything.” He added. 

James smiled at Dean “Whatever you decide, me and your mom can’t wait to see it. Summer Rae and Lana are excited.” He said.

“They know how to whip people into shape,” Dean said laughing to himself.

James laughed “So I’ve heard,” he said “hey how do you fancy grabbing some food and then we’ll have a proper look for something for your mom.” He suggested as he lightly bumped into Dean.

“Sure,” Dean said “but I get to pick _where_ we eat.”

“Sounds like a deal,” James said. 

-

They eventually ended up getting McDonald’s and finding a table in the middle of the fast food restaurant. Dean was half-way through his burger when he looked up to suggest a present idea when he saw his dad, his new girlfriend and their new son standing not too far away from them. Dean dropped his gaze and groaned as he placed his burger back on the wrapper.

“What’s wrong?” James asked.

Dean rolled his eyes before discreetly motioning in his dad’s direction “Him,” he said through a sigh “I’ve not said anything because I didn’t want to upset mom but he’s been trying to get in contact with me again.”

James sat up a bit straighter in his seat “If he’s been bothering you Dean I can have a word if you’d like,” he said.

Dean shook his head “My dad doesn’t understand the meaning of _no_ apparently,” he said “it’s fine though, it’s just I don’t get why he thinks he can have the best of both worlds…” he admitted softly.

James smiled softly at him “His loss is my gain,” he said “and I couldn’t be more proud of how far you’ve come from the boy that absolutely hated my guts to see you doing well at school, having a part time job and not being afraid to be who you are as well as actually wanting to be seen out in public with me.” He added with a teasing grin.

“I wasn’t that bad,” Dean said as he looked down at his half-eaten burger trying to withhold the smirk at the memories.

James scoffed “I beg to differ,” he said “It was tough to come to terms with the fact that you may never like me, I was never trying to come in and take your dad’s place.”

“Well,” Dean said “you turned out to be sort of okay,”

“Sort of okay?” James asked laughing “…thanks I think.”

Dean smiled as his gaze drifted past James again to see that his dad and his new family were currently not in sight. 

* * *

Dean checked the time on his phone and sighed again, he wished the reporters that were standing outside Boom FM would just give up already. He’d been hiding near the bushes for the past ten minutes trying to find a way into the building that wouldn’t attract the reporter’s attention. Ever since the reporters had started gathering outside the radio station, trying to maintain the anonymity behind Radio Whatever had become ten times more tricky.

His saviour however came in the form of a cleaner coming out one of the side doors to stick the trash in the bin. Dean had made it to the door just by the scrape of his fingertips and exhaled in relief as the door clicked shut behind him before he took off down the hallway to reach his room where Summer Rae would surely waiting for him. He rounded a corner and lost his footing as he collided with someone else from the station.

“Argh!” A man said.

Dean grabbed his bag off the floor as he hurried to his feet again “Sorry Frank,” he gasped “Reporters. Just managed to sneak in. Going to be late. Bye!” he said as a quick explanation before rushing down the hallway and up a set of stairs and burst into the booth that James had set up specifically for him. 

Dean leaned against the desk for a moment to catch his breath; he’d made it with less than ten minutes to spare. He let out a breath before realising Summer Rae wasn’t in the room and the blinds were down that separated her from Dean. He pulled the blinds up to help prepare for when he went live soon only to apparently startle Summer Rae to chuck her salad in the air in surprise. Dean watched on amused before Summer Rae pointed her fork at him and all he could make out was she was asking him something.

Dean frowned “I can’t…” he said knowing she couldn’t hear him either. 

Summer Rae got out of her chair and rushed to open the door that separated the two rooms “There you are! I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up.” She said.

“I ran into some trouble in the form of reporters basically camping outside,” Dean explained through a sigh, it was becoming quite an inconvenience for him right now.

Summer Rae glanced at the clock that showed how little time they had to chat “Have you seen the posters?” she asked.

Dean frowned “What posters?” he asked.

Summer Rae looked at him as if to say ‘ _are you kidding me_ ’ when she said “They’re hard to miss! They’re everywhere I look.”

Dean grimaced “I’m not exactly the most observant person,” he said.

“Evidently,” she said “the station is spending money on marketing for _you_ which can mean only one thing, the ratings are up. You’re practically famous.” She added with a smile.

Dean shook his head lightly “I’m not,” he said “Radio Whatever is.” He corrected.

* * *

 Dolph pouted slightly “I feel like we’ve hardly seen each other,” he said sounding close to whining.

Dean sighed softly as he leaned against the lockers beside Dolph’s “I know,” he said softly “I feel really bad, I’ve just been really busy and juggling everything isn’t a strong point for me.”

Dolph smiled at him “I know it’s not your fault,” he said.

Dean dropped his gaze to the floor for a moment as a bunch of students passed by them making their way to the cafeteria for lunch when a horrifying way of making it up to Dolph crossed his mind “I know I said hell would freeze over before I ever considered hanging out with your friends,” he said and did his best to suppress the urge to grimace at the suggestion he was about to make “but I could maybe suffer through hanging out with your lame friends for an hour or something.”

Dolph’s face practically lit up “You’re not fucking with me?” he asked.

“It’ll only happen this once though,” Dean said quickly as he placed his hand on Dolph’s chest “just this once and then we’ll never talk about it again.” He added.

Dolph threw his head back and laughed “I know I should be offended you hate my friends,” he said through his laughter “but your flare for dramatics amuse me.” He added.

“I’m not dramatic,” Dean said frowning.

Dolph smirked “Sure you’re not,” he said. 

-

Dean had sent a quick text to Roman explaining the horrifying situation he’d purposefully put himself in as Dolph led him to where his friends hung out for lunch. It wasn’t Dolph’s fault he had poor taste when it came to choosing his friends… on a second thought, it was. It really _was_ Dolph’s fault; he made the conscious decision to _like_ these people. When they arrived Dolph had announced with a grin “Hey guys, you all know Dean.”

“Hey Dean,” Brie Bella said smiling at him “this is what the first time you’ve hung out with us since going out with Dolph.” She added stating the obvious.

Dean did his best to smile back at her and to not rant about how much she’d fucking hurt Daniel but that his irritability was probably heightened because he had been given the spare space in the circle the group were sitting in and that space happened to be beside _Seth_. Their knee’s brushed as Dean moved to sit cross-legged before replying to Brie “I can’t be blamed for wanting Dolph all to myself every now and again,” he said as he laced his and Dolph’s fingers together. 

“It’s nice to finally be doing this,” Randy said sounding sincere “Dolph’s not shut up about us all getting together and meeting you properly.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at Dolph before lightly bumping his shoulder against Dolph’s “So it’s not just me that’s had to suffer through that then?” he questioned teasingly. 

“I’ve always shut up about it when you asked,” Dolph pointed out.

Dean smirked as he actively avoided Seth’s gaze as he said “Actually I remember it very differently,” he said “definitely not anything to do with me _making_ you shut up.”

Dolph’s group of friends made an “Oooh,” sound in unison causing a light blush to creep up on Dolph’s face before he murmured “I wanted to put it nicely,”

“I know,” Dean murmured back softly before placing a soft kiss on Dolph’s ear. Okay so maybe he was putting on a bit of a show for Seth because it was fun to fuck with him about going out with his best friend _and_ it was amusing to catch him making his bitch-face whenever he was particularly touchy with Dolph. 

“So none of you have actually told me if you’re free to catch The Scorch Trials when it comes out,” Randy said addressing the group.

Dean couldn’t help but nudge Dolph in the arm with some extra unnecessary force at the mention of the film “Ow!” Dolph said.

“You didn’t say anything about going to see that _without_ me,” Dean said.

Dolph made a face that suggested he was confused “I didn’t know you-” he had started to say when Dean nudged him again in the same place as before “Ow!” he said again rubbing the area Dean had elbowed him.

“Dean’s got a massive crush on Dylan O’Brien;” Seth said “he used to watch Teen Wolf every week without fail.”

“Used to?” Dean questioned “I still do.”

“So should I add you and Dolph to the list?” Randy asked.

It crossed Dean’s mind briefly at how extremely weird it was for him to find something in common with Randy – the _same_ Randy that Seth had cheated on Dean with. He nodded his head “We’d be up for it, wouldn’t we?” he said.

Dolph nodded his head as he looked cautiously at Dean “Yeah,” he said. 

* * *

 Seth could feel a big headache coming on, as soon as he’d gotten in from school he’d gone straight to his bedroom and closed the curtains and laid on his bed. Today had been a big whirlwind of unforeseen events unfolding such as Seth breaking up with Randy _before_ lunch because he’d had it with being blown off at the last minute, Randy being practically unreachable _and_ he’d learned Randy was flirting with practically _everyone_ behind his back. What had pissed him off even _more_ was Randy had basically admitted to thinking that what they had was an every now and then arrangement. On top of _that_ Dolph had picked that day to bring Dean to eat lunch with them.

He wasn’t going to actively admit to being _jealous_ because he _isn’t_. So Dean had found someone else, it _didn’t_ matter that it happened to be fucking _Dolph Ziggler_ of _all_ people.

There were two soft knocks at his door before it opened and Paige walked in with a steaming cup of tea and three chocolate biscuits in her hand, she placed the cup on his bedside table alongside the biscuits before seating herself on the edge of his bed “Here,” she said softly.

Seth sighed “Is the tea poisoned?” he asked. He couldn’t be dealing with their on/off sibling rivalry at the moment.

“No,” she answered before picking up one of the biscuits and dunking it in his tea.

“Thanks,” he said appreciatively.

Paige smiled at him “Anytime,” she said before huffing out a breath “what’s bothering you?” she asked.

Seth tried to suppress the urge to bury himself in his covers and tell her to mind her own business but the weight of _everything_ chose that moment to hit him full force and before he knew it he was crying into the covers and Paige was rubbing his back and telling him it was going to be okay.

“No it’s not,” Seth said through his tears “I fucked everything up, oh shit, what the fuck did I do?” he cried.

“What’s going on?” Paige asked softly.

“Everything’s gone to shit. I broke up with Randy and it turned out he didn’t even think we were in a proper relationship, should’ve figured that one out really. And, and, and… D-Dean hates me, he’s fucking in love with fucking Dolph and Roman hates me and you hate me and I hate me.” Seth said letting all the words fall out of his mouth without a second thought.

“I don’t hate you,” Paige reassured him “Getting rid of Randy is probably one of the best things you could’ve done. And Dean’s… well, let’s just not go there.”

“I messed it up didn’t I?” he asked as he wiped at his eyes “I messed everything up.”

“You really hurt him,” Paige said.

-

It was time for a change and Seth knew that as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he’d become everything he’d despised. He’d let Paige down, he’d let Dean and Roman down… he’d let himself down. He could change everything though, piece by piece. He stared down at the bottle of bleach blonde hair dye in his hands and recalled the week after him and Dean had broken up for good. Dean had been off school for a week and a half and when he’d returned he had become distant to everything and there was an unexplainable change in his attitude toward everything. The physical changes had been easier to spot there had been a lip piercing and a nose ring.

Seth placed the hair dye box down on the sink before opening the bathroom window to air out the smell. He walked through to Paige’s room “Hey can you do me a favour?” he asked.

Paige looked up from her phone for her mouth to fall open “What have you done?” she asked in return.

Seth shrugged lightly “It’s something I’d thought about doing before but never really worked up the nerve to do…” he explained.

“So you thought dying half your head during the height of an emotional breakdown was a good idea because…” she said.

Seth scoffed “I would hardly call it a breakdown,”

Paige fixed him with a look before sitting up and sighing “What’s the favour?”

“Can you wash this out for me?” he asked.

“Sure,” Paige said “I can’t wait to see mom and dad’s reaction though.” 

* * *

 “See my friends weren’t totally awful,” Dolph said with a triumphant look on his face.

Dean closed his eyes as he laid his head on Dolph’s shoulder “Just don’t get used to it or anything,” he said as he poked Dolph in the stomach.

“So AJ and Paige cornered me earlier,” Dolph said “I can safely say I fear for my own life right now.”

“Why?” Dean asked laughing at the image in his head.

“If I hurt you, they hurt me.” Dolph said “I got the same talk off of Roman a while back and your stepdad James took me aside shortly after we met for a word as well…”

“So you’re telling me everyone I know and love have basically threatened your life?” Dean asked.

“Well everyone except Punk,” Dolph said.

“That’s because Punk doesn’t like you,” Dean said grinning as he could picture Dolph making a face at his words.

“What!” Dolph said.


	8. gotta be me

The day had _finally_ come and Dean hadn’t anticipated to be feeling _this_ nervous. His mom and James were chatting away happily in the front of the car while Dean watched everything pass by through the car window; it wasn’t even like he was singing. He’d decided to mime along to the song. Summer Rae was sat beside him occasionally giving him a nudge and a reassuring smile and Roman had taken up the last spot in the car.

The days that had drawn this day nearer had been incredibly tense for Dean and his friends. Things had started to slowly fall apart at the seams. Band practice had been increased, rehearsals had increased, Dean still had his show to do and he’d barely seen Dolph which was making the blonde boy agitated whenever Dean cancelled on him.

Even Roman and Punk were at odds with their girlfriends and Dean couldn’t help but think he was partly to blame. Dean’s phone vibrated alerting him to a new notification; in this case it was a text from Roman.

 **RR –** _it’ll be alright._

 **DA –** _I hope so_.

“Everyone doing okay back there?” His mom asked cheerily as she turned in her seat to look at the three of them squished in the backseat of the car.

Summer Rae replied “We’re good,” 

-

It was an hour into their journey when Dean had felt a shift in his mood at the music that was playing through his headphones. “ _I'm not asking for too much, put your fingertips on me, Don't wait 'til the sun's up, we can keep this in between, Us, only nobody has to know what's going down right now baby_.” He mouthed along to the song quietly. 

“Not long now you guys,” James announced from the driver’s seat. 

* * *

 

Backstage was a blur of people being rushed to where they needed to be and Dean was thankful for his friends being around him at that moment to share this experience with him because watching the crew frantically getting everyone and everything into position was starting to stress him out. His mom and James had been ushered to their seats.

“Dean you look like you’re about to throw up,” AJ commented as she moved to stand beside him and slip her arm around his.

Dean shrugged lightly as everyone’s eyes were suddenly on him “I didn’t expect it to be this busy,” he admitted softly “I didn’t expect any of this… I don’t know what I expected.” He added as his friends rallied around so they were all standing in a tight circle.

“We’ve all been a bit stressed out,” Paige said “but I love you guys and we’re going to be okay.”

Roman smiled softly at everyone “If Summer Rae was here she’d be giving us an inspirational speech or something,” he said.

Lana chuckled “She is a fan of giving those,” she said.

Punk put his hand in the middle of the circle while maintaining a facial expression that could suggest he was bored as hell “Let’s go show them some real talent,” he said and slowly everyone started putting their hands in the circle.

The weight of the performance still felt heavy on Dean’s shoulders but with his friends behind him he felt a bit better about how it was going to turn out. 

-

They all watched the different acts perform and receive positive energy from the crowd that had gathered in the building and it eased Dean’s nerves slightly.  

-

Less than ten minutes before they were due to go out and perform there was a knock on the dressing room door they had been assigned and a crew member entered with a grim look on his face.

“The act from Boom FM?” he asked and when they all nodded he looked down at his clipboard “I’m sorry to tell you on such short notice that you’ve been cut.”

“What?!” Paige and AJ asked in unison.

“Cut?” Lana asked.

“We got _cut_ from a _charity_ event?” Dean asked unable to believe what he’d heard.

“This is ridiculous!” Kidd exclaimed looking unhappy.

The crew member looked apologetic and slightly uncomfortable around the group of pissed off adults and teenagers “I’m sorry, I’m only passing on what I’ve been told.” He said and quickly made his exit leaving behind a grumbling group of people.

“We came all the way here _for nothing_ ,” Paige sighed as she took out her phone and started to dial a number. 

* * *

 

Seth had found himself being seated beside Dean’s mom and step-dad James, at first he’d been a bit nervous to be around them as he was unsure as to what Dean had told them but his mom had struck up a conversation about how weird it had been for Seth to just suddenly fall out of Dean’s life and was wondering how he had been. The conversation had been easy, like he’d never stopped talking to her at all.

“Hey, aren’t you meant to be on soon?” Seth asked Paige as he answered his phone.

Dean’s mom looked at him when he frowned “What?” he asked “How can you be cut from a charity show?”  

“Cut?” James and Dean’s mom asked in unison while they both wore confused expressions. Seth overheard a commotion in the background before Paige quickly ended the phone call leaving Seth confused about what was happening.

Seth looked at the pair of them with his mouth open slightly and shook his head “I have no idea what’s going on,” he said. 

-

“Excuse me,” A crew member said as he tried to block Dean’s way “we’re afraid that-”  he started to say when Dean waved his hand dismissively and interrupted him by turning his back on the guy and facing his group of friends.

“I didn’t come all this way to be told we’re not performing,” Dean said.

AJ then pushed her way forward so she was standing in front of Dean “How are we going to perform when they’re not preparing for us at all?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t care,” Dean said “I’ll sing it as well as dance. Now when I say ‘come on’ I want you guys to come out and we’ll start the choreography from there okay.” He added.

“What about Summer-” Roman began to ask.

Dean fixed them all with a look “I’ll figure it out as we go,” he said “remember when I say ‘come on’ I want you guys on stage.” He added as a reminder before pushing his way past the crew member and onto the stage. 

- 

There’s a commotion backstage and shouting can kind of be heard over the sound of everyone talking amongst themselves. Seth doesn’t have to wonder for too long what’s going on because a couple seconds later Dean’s running on stage and he’s got the drummer finding a familiar beat and he’s got the guys on the guitars strumming. “ _Yeah_ ,” he sings “ _come on_.” and makes a gesture for people to come out with his hand and suddenly he recognises Paige, AJ, Roman, Punk and some other guys as they come out on stage. 

Seth’s glad he’s seated near the front because that means he has a clear view of _everything_ and he’s sort of in shock at how good Dean is at singing and dancing.  

It’s when they’ve all moved into the middle of the stage that Seth remembers why the song is so familiar, it’s because it’s from a film he’s caught Paige and AJ watching on more than one occasion. The crowd are cheering really loudly and Seth can understand _why_ , it’s so good. Dean moves with such ease and he lets out a chuckle during the middle of the performance where everyone is partnered up and he stops and frowns before moving over to near them. 

He pulls a blonde woman out a chair and Seth recognises her as the woman from Boom FM, her name being Summer or something. Paige had mentioned her a couple times before. Dean carries the song really well even though Seth’s used to hearing a layer of people in the song and the way Dean and Summer move together just highlights the amount of work that had gone into it. 

“That’s my boy!” Dean’s mom is shouting from beside him. 

Seth’s eyes aren’t completely glued to Dean the entire time, he catches himself watching Roman and smiling softly to himself when he catches Roman miming the words to himself. But the performance is over all too quickly and Seth’s disappointed at how short it felt. The crowd of people are cheering loudly and Seth just sort of mutters “Oh fuck,” to himself when he realises how _proud_ he is of Dean. 

The crowd is clapping and cheering and Dean and everyone is being ushered off the stage by a bunch of unhappy looking crew members. 

* * *

 

Somehow Dean is bundled into Seth’s car for the journey back home and it’s a bit uncomfortable for a while and Paige is glancing between the two of them from her seat in the passenger side. Dean sends a text to his mom to reassure her that he was okay and definitely on his way home. He’s not too sure about how the mix up happened but one minute he’s following behind his mom and the next thing he knows is he’s looking up from his seat and making eye contact with Seth in the rear-view mirror. 

“I thought you guys got cut,” Seth said as he glanced at Paige “that’s the only thing I really understood from your weird phone call.”

“We did,” Paige said “Dean here basically barged on stage.”

Seth nodded his head as he made a right turn “You had me thinking I’d given up my Saturday for nothing,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Dean said speaking up and obviously catching Seth off guard “why’d you even volunteer anyway?” he asked.

“I didn’t _volunteer_ ,” Seth said “Paige more or less threatened to hide my phone charger if I didn’t help.”

“I did no such thing,” Paige gasped “it was a negotiating trick.”

“That sounds more like blackmail,” Dean said laughing at Paige’s face. 

“See Dean agrees that it wasn’t a completely clean _bargaining_ tool,” Seth said sounding victorious.  

Paige rolled her eyes at no one in particular “If I’d known you two were going to gang up and tell me about how _wrong_ my methods were then I would’ve gotten a ride with AJ who would’ve backed me all the way.” She said matter-of-factly.

“AJ wouldn’t have given you any say over what radio station we play,” Seth pointed out.

“Since when do _you_ let anyone have any say over the radio stations?” Dean asked as the words slipped out involuntarily. 

“Since never,” Seth said grinning “just pointing out AJ would’ve been the same.” 

Dean nodded his head lightly with an amused smile on his face “I like your hair by the way,” he said softly and completely missing the look on Paige’s face as she looked between Dean who was busy staring out the car window and Seth who was doing his best to stop his grin from widening.

“Thanks,” he said. 


	9. i should be moving on

Dean’s not a particularly big fan of confrontation in public spaces; he thinks it’s just embarrassing to witness. Dolph’s been a bit off with Dean for a couple days ever since Dean’s schedule had become a bit crazy and Dean understands where Dolph’s coming from but he’s put extra effort into avoiding the boy around school because he isn’t into making public scenes. It’s just made matters worse and Dean doesn’t know how to _fix_ it.

“What the hell is going on?” Dolph asked in the hallway when Dean had been standing at his locker waiting for Daniel.

Dean looked up at the blonde boy and fixed him with an apologetic look “Can we not do this here?” he asked softly.

Those words seemed to piss Dolph off “Where are we supposed to do this then?” he asked his voice rising slightly “After school? No you’ll be busy. In the evening? No you’ll be tired. At the weekend? No you’ll have band practice.” He added and crossed his arms over his chest while wearing an angry expression.

“I know we’ve not had much time together-” Dean had started to say when Dolph interrupted him with a scoff.

“You’ve been avoiding me around school as well Dean,” Dolph pointed out sounding hurt more than anything “If you _don’t_ want to be with me then all you had to do was _say_. It’s not like this was serious, I’m sure there are plenty of other people that wouldn’t mind dating me.” He added.

Dean had to look at Dolph for a moment to see that he wasn’t kidding, the words set something off in Dean because he was scoffing and folding his arms as well “Good luck to them,” Dean said “I wonder if they’ll realise how much of a fucking douchebag you can be when you don’t receive someone’s full attention. I’ve been doing my best to find time for us to get together again but I’m _sure_ there are plenty of other people that wouldn’t mind dating you.” He added coldly before pushing himself off the lockers and storming down the hallway. 

He’s not too sure where he’s heading because if he goes to the cafeteria he knows his friends will talk shit about Dolph and Dolph’s friends will be there too and Dean definitely doesn’t feel like seeing Dolph again today. He doesn’t understand why he’s not feeling sad, he _really_ fucking liked Dolph.

He eventually ends up in the school library which was half-full for the lunch period and Dean was finding himself storming to the back of the library to the spot where he and Seth would go when they wanted to spend the lunch break by themselves. He turns the corner and stops immediately when he notices Seth sat in one of the chairs.

“Oh,” Dean said catching Seth’s attention immediately.

“I can go if you want,” Seth said cautiously.

Things between the two of them have been a bit weird since they shared a ride back from the charity event he had performed at but things seemed to be getting a bit better between the two of them.  

“It’s fine,” Dean sighed as he sat in the other chair “no need to piss you off as well.”

Seth looked slightly unsure but remained seated as well “I uh… who… what’s up?” he asked.

Dean cast a glance at Seth before sighing “I probably shouldn’t talk shit about your best friend to your face,” he said.

“Dolph?” Seth asked before laughing softly “I wouldn’t say we’re best friends, we get along.”

Dean turned to face Seth before he moved to sit cross-legged on the chair “It’s… ah. This is weird, isn’t it? Talking about my relationship problems with my ex is super fucking weird.” He said the words falling from his lips without a second thought; he shook his head lightly before closing his eyes for a second and then opening them again “I think I just broke up with Dolph.”

Seth looked surprised at his words “I’m sorry,” he said “Paige said you really liked him.”

Dean bit his lip “He was a bit of a twat,” he said “I’ve been busy after school and at the weekends I’ve had band practice so it’s been hard to find time to be together. I told him he turned into a douchebag when he didn’t have someone’s full attention.” The words just kept falling out of his mouth; it was so easy to spill his guts to his ex-boyfriend and ex best friend.

“Dolph can be…” Seth said before trailing off and frowning as he searched for the right word “he can be… a hand full sometimes.”

Dean nodded his head “Yeah,” he agreed softly “what are you doing here anyway? Haven’t you got to be hanging off of Randy’s arm or something?” he asked trying to not sound as bitter as he felt.

“I broke up with Randy a while ago,” Seth said.

“Oh,” Dean said feeling completely floored.

“Let’s just say Randy wasn’t worth what I put you through,” Seth said slowly as he avoided Dean’s gaze “I’m really sorry. I never apologised, I… I never knew how to… you… I’m really sorry Dean.” He added.

Dean felt like this was too much on top of everything that had just happened with Dolph, the amount of times he’d daydreamed about this conversation and it couldn’t have come at a worse time. He coughed and found the disgusting carpet pattern to be really interesting.

“I don’t want to hear this,” Dean said softly “I’m not… I’m not ready. You fucking hurt me and I don’t think I can ever really trust someone again because of you. Let’s just… I don’t know, change the subject?” he asked. 

* * *

Dean’s grabbing things from his locker at the end of the day and more than ready to leave this building when the new guy Fandango appeared beside him with a smirk on his face “Do you _always_ wear black?” he asked.

Dean glared at him “And what’s it to you?” he asked.

Fandango and Dean _did not_ get along, ever since the first day Fandango stepped into the halls of their school a week ago. They had clashed immediately which was unfortunate considering Daniel was practically head over heels for his sister Emma. Dean couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was about Fandango.

“It’s pretty hot,” Fandango commented with his smirk still in place.

Dean frowned “You’re weak if you can’t handle black in the summer,” he replied as he slammed his locker shut showing his intent on leaving. It had been a rough day and he didn’t need Fandango making it any worse.

“I wasn’t on about the temperature,” Fandango said as he pretty openly checked Dean out “I was wondering if you were heading to Nikki’s house party tonight… oh wait, will you be tagging along with the blonde idiot?” he asked.

“I was thinking about going,” Dean said before stepping into Fandango’s space figuring since was free he could have _some_ fun “the blonde idiot and I broke up.” He added in a whisper before turning and walking down the hallway.

“I’ll see you tonight then,” Fandango called after him.

* * *

 Seth pushed his way past a group of people he faintly knew and handed the red plastic cup to Paige who was smiling nervously between him and her boyfriend, Roman, who wasn’t Seth’s biggest fan “Just don’t drink too much,” he said “I’m not cleaning up your sick again.”

Paige frowned at him “Whatever,” she said before going up onto her tip toes and glancing around them “have you seen Dean or anyone?” she asked them when AJ and Punk appeared through the crowd of students dancing and stopped in front of them with smirks on their faces.

“Have you guys seen Dean?” AJ asked looking smug.

Seth had a bad feeling about that look on her face and he was overall full of bad nerves whilst being surrounded by his old group of friends, Dolph had text him to say he would be there any minute soon. He was actually dying to ask what she was on about.

“He’s here already?” Roman asked as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked it for a second “huh, he text earlier saying he was here with someone.” He said.

Punk nodded his head “He’s here with someone alright,” he said “that new guy, Fandango.” He added.

“What?” Seth, Paige and Roman all asked in unison.

“Dean can’t stand that guy!” Roman said.

“Dean literally broke up with Dolph a couple hours ago,” Paige said before taking a sip of her drink. 

They all had to shout at each other over the loud music pumping through the house. It was that moment Dolph appeared by Seth’s side and Seth made the gesture that he was splitting away from them with Dolph, not that any of them cared except for Paige. Maybe.

“Hey,” Dolph said loudly to be heard.

“Hey you alright?” Seth asked as they made their way through to the kitchen to grab a drink.

‘ ** _Take me down into your paradise; don’t be scared 'cause I'm your body type, just something that we wanna try, 'Cause you and I, We're cool for the summer_**.’

They’re almost at the kitchen when Dolph stopped and was staring in a corner where Seth moves his gaze to find exactly what AJ and Punk had been talking about. Dean and Fandango are dancing together, Fandango pressing himself into Dean’s back and it looked like he was murmuring along to the song, his lips occasionally brushing against Dean’s cheek.

Seth doesn’t like what he’s seeing immediately upon looking. Dean looked slightly wasted and actually enjoying being around Fandango. They’re too close for Seth’s comfort.

“He’s just…” Seth said “come on, let’s get a drink.” He added as he pushed Dolph away from the view and into the kitchen.

Dolph ran a hand through his hair “It’s fine, I deserve it. I was an asshole earlier.” He said.

Seth made a face as he said “Yeah… Dean said.” He said.

“You’ve spoken to Dean?” Dolph asked.

Seth nodded his head “I ran into him earlier, after you two separated.” He said. 

-

Seth and Dolph are sat on the slightly warm grass in Nikki’s back garden where they were able to talk without having to shout at each other. There were a couple of other people outside either smoking or in small groups chattering amongst themselves.

Dolph exhaled softly “I said some shitty things,” he said as he looked down at the grass “He’s done nothing but try and make time for me and I went and threw it back in his face.”

Seth too knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of being shut out by Dean and it was such a shitty feeling. It took for Dean to walk in on a moment of weakness on Seth’s part and he’d immediately noticed Dean’s guard going up and a door slamming in his face, shutting him out instantaneously. It was pathetic really how he was still _so in love_ with Dean when he shouldn’t be, he’d blown his chance but here he was.

“Why don’t you try talking to him Monday or something?” Seth asked “Dean will have calmed down then.”

Dolph looked up from the grass to look at Seth “When did you two suddenly become so close?” he asked with a suspicious tone.

 _Fucker, he was my best friend and boyfriend long before he ever looked at you_ Seth had thought to himself before shrugging his shoulders “I drove Paige to that charity they performed for and he ended up in my car on the way back and I literally barely spoke to him earlier.” He said remembering how he had almost practically crumbled to bits just by having Dean’s attention for a little while. 

“Well you switched from calling him Ambrose to Dean real quick,” Dolph muttered.

Seth resisted the urge to roll his eyes “Maybe you should stop with the drinks…” he suggested softly because he wasn’t going to get into _this_ with Dolph while he was slightly intoxicated. 

* * *

 

Dean’s tired and a bit bored if he’s truthful. AJ, Punk, Roman and Paige had insisted on staying for a bit longer but they were all drunk as hell so Dean didn’t see them leaving anytime _soon_. Daniel had ditched him for Emma after Dean and Fandango had started dancing. It’s been a long day physically and emotionally for him and he’s ready to just fall into his bed and sleep into the late hours of Saturday.

He’s considering calling a taxi when he hears a frustrated sigh from behind him and someone walks into him causing him to wobble on his feet slightly.

“Sorry,” Fandango said apologetically when he realises he almost knocked Dean off balance.

Dean nodded his head “It’s fine,” he said “what’s up with you anyway, you got a grumpy look going on.” He added.

“Emma and Daniel are being impossible,” Fandango explained as a frown took over his face “I’ve given up on trying reasoning with a drunken Emma.”

“Ah young love,” Dean said nodding his head in understanding.

Fandango looked exasperated at Dean’s words “It’s a pain in the arse,” he said.

“I don’t believe in it,” Dean said with a light shrug.

Fandango looked intrigued when the words left Dean’s mouth “Blondie didn’t live up to expectations?” he asked with a smirk.

Dean opened his mouth to reply when Seth appeared behind Fandango and if this wasn’t the strangest fucking moment of his life then he didn’t know what was… well, it’d be _strange_ if Dolph had been present too.

“Heading out already?” Seth asked and Dean didn’t miss the way Seth glared between him and Fandango. Well someone clearly had a shit night.

“Yeah,” Dean said “it was getting a bit boring. Gonna call a taxi.”

Fandango pouted “Message me when you’re home,” he said before looking back at the house with a sense of dread in his expression “I’m thinking about just chucking Emma over my shoulder and taking her home like that.” He added.

Dean laughed “If that happens, I want to see a picture.”

“I’m heading that way if you’d like a lift,” Seth said cautiously “don’t see why you should pay for a cab if I’m heading your way.”

Dean shrugged before nodding “Fair enough,” he said “Night.” He added to Fandango before following Seth to his car. 

-

Now he’s heading towards his bed Dean’s feeling completely wide awake. He’s watching the houses go by through the window as the radio plays softly in the background breaking the silence in the car.

“So,” Seth said “Fandango?” he simply said and Dean understood the question behind that one word.

Dean considered an endless of replies that ranged from _and that concerns you because…_ to _sure, why not feed everything I say back to Dolph while we’re at it_ and in the end settled on a simple “No,”

“Dolph, he uh, saw you two together.” Seth said.

Dean moved his gaze from looking out the passenger window to looking out in front of him “It was just some fun,” he said not knowing why he felt like he needed to defend himself “which is weird considering I think Fandango is so stuck up his own arse he rarely sees sunlight but he’s… and it pains me to say this… he’s alright.” 

Seth chuckled softly before he decided to change the subject “Have you heard about Ms. McMahon and Mr. Hunter?” he asked.

Dean made a face as if to say ‘ _really you wanna talk about them?_ ’ “No, what?” he asked.

“They want to ban the use of headphones and stuff in class,” Seth said “Apparently they’ve confiscated like a tonne of phones and ipods because of people listening to Radio Whatever in class, they’re holding an assembly next week to address the issue.”

“For a moment I thought it was going to be something interesting,” Dean said with raised eyebrows “like they were _finally_ packing up and _leaving_.” 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Seth said.

Dean hummed softly to himself for a moment “Mind you,” he said “I bet they’ll haunt that school long after they die or something.”

Seth snorted “Probably,”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Dean pointed out before inwardly starting to wonder what on earth the pair of them could say about his show when it took place out of school, after school hours and had virtually nothing to do with them. 


	10. and i realise the joke is on me

Seth took his seat alongside Paige when a familiar voice said from his right “We always seem to be meeting like this,”

Seth looked to his right to see Dean’s mom sat beside him with a big smile on her face and Seth thought he knew the reason behind it “Yeah I know,” he said smiling softly.  

She looked like she was about to say something when a loud cheer erupted from the crowd startling Seth slightly, he looked to the stage to see what was going on but couldn’t pinpoint exactly what had caused a reaction when he looked closer he could see there was someone moving around the stage. This was Radio Whatever’s slot and Seth had been cutting it pretty fine with Paige fangirling outside with AJ for what seemed like forever.

The speakers picked up the noise before a light came on illuminating the stage softly for everyone to see Fandango standing on stage looking comically confused as he squinted out into the audience and Seth would openly admit to being confused by all of this… Fandango was _not_ Radio Whatever. He looked down at the microphone in his hands before shrugging and saying “I guess that wasn’t the way to the bathroom then…”

A few chuckles made their way through the crowd before Fandango started to talk again “I hate to disappoint everyone, really I do. I am not Radio Whatever. But he’s got a quick video for you all…” he said as he stepped aside and motioned at the large screen projector being lowered for everyone to see when all the lights cut and gasps could be heard. The screen was blank for a moment before some loud upbeat music started and the screen came to life with a three second countdown.  

* * *

  **2 months ago**

Dean definitely _wasn’t_ nervous, why should he be? He was careful. No one knew it was _him_ except for his best friend Roman and he could trust Roman with his life. So no, he _shouldn’t_ be nervous for the emergency assembly Ms. McMahon and Mr. Hunter had suddenly called.

Okay so Dean was a _little_ nervous. Roman bumped his shoulder lightly and offered him a smile “Calm down man,” he murmured softly. Dean nodded his head lightly to show he heard him but that was easier said than done. He couldn’t _force_ the sickeningly tight knot in his stomach to ease up just like that.

Dean forced himself to focus on the front of the hall when Fandango dropped down to sit beside him looking somewhat tired, he let out a yawn before saying “This is stupid man, what harm is this person doing to _them_?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders in response because really he would like to know what he’d done to land himself on their radar. Fandango rolled his eyes before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes “Wake me up when it’s over,” he simply said through a yawn.

There were quiet conversations being carried out in the hall among everyone until Ms. McMahon and Mr. Hunter stood at the front of the hall looking expectantly at the crowd of students that had gathered for their emergency assembly. The room fell silent immediately and Dean had to hold back the urge to throw up his breakfast. Ms. McMahon stepped forward slightly “As each and every one of you are aware this school has a very strict anti-distraction policy in place,” she said as she moved her gaze across the sea of students “In the past two months I have received _numerous_ complaints from our teaching staff regarding the problem of phones and ipods being used _in class_ to listen to a radio show.”

Mr. Hunter then stepped forward to stand beside Ms. McMahon “We understand it’s exciting for you all to have _someone just like you_ talking on the radio, inspiring you, understanding you… when all it’s doing is _distracting_ you from the lessons your teachers planned for you, to enable you to graduate school and go on to college, to get good grades to actually _go_ to college and get a good job.” He said his voice rising with every word that left his mouth.

“If you are sitting here among us Radio Whatever, we hope you understand the negative impact you’re having on your peers,” Ms. McMahon said “you are going to ruin their lives.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose at her words. That was going a bit _too_ far he thought.

“Radio Whatever,” Mr. Hunter said with a scowl on his face “if you are sitting in this hall then we hope you understand just how hurtful your show is to these kids. How damaging it can be for their future. If you come forward today and stop your show immediately then we will take no action.”

Dean could see Roman doing his best to stay seated in his seat.

“But if you don’t care about your friends,” Ms. McMahon said “then we challenge you to reveal yourself at the Boom FM annual concert they hold in which case when you return to school we will have no choice but to expel you.”

Dean tried to show no emotion in case it gave away it was him but how on earth were they allowed to threaten to expel him for _no_ fair reason? 

* * *

 Roman tried to get Dean by himself numerous times throughout the day and Dean had managed to find a way to make sure that didn’t happen because Roman would talk _sense_ and Dean wasn’t sure what he wanted to hear right now.

“I can’t believe how heartless those two actually _are_ ,” AJ grumbled when they were all sat together at lunch.

Dean kept his gaze trained down at his food which he’d hardly touched, he was too busy thinking about the only options he’d been given.

“I wonder what he’s going to do,” Paige sighed softly.

“I don’t think he should listen to those two,” Roman said “I’m not saying he completely disregards what they’re saying but y’know… maybe ask the viewers what _they_ want.” He added and Dean knew it was aimed at him in a disguised way.

It was a good idea to ask what his listeners wanted. 

“ _Roman,_ ” AJ and Paige said in unison.

Dean looked up to see Roman look between the two girls with a confused frown on his face “What?” he asked.

“I love you,” Paige said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

“I didn’t think you cared!” AJ said sound in awe. 

Dean watched as Roman pulled a face before he said “I don’t particularly care,” he shrugged “McMahon and Hunter blew everything out of proportion in that stupid assembly. I think it’s a bit farfetched to suggest that if I go on to fail my exams and not get into college then I should blame Radio Whatever. It’s my own fault.” He added with his words rushing out as he suddenly sounded a lot more annoyed than before “But McMahon and Hunter are offering some losers who aren’t fully prepared to take responsibility an out, they’re offering to place _all_ the blame on one person who doesn’t control whether we listen to him in class or not. Like it’s logical or something.” He added suddenly sounded passionate and angry at the same time.

“You okay Ro?” Dean asked softly, trying to not smile because he thought it was amazing at just how much his best friend cared.

Roman looked up at him as if just noticing where he was “I… yeah, sorry. It just annoys me.” He said.

“Rome’s got a point,” Punk said idly.

Paige smiled fondly at Roman as she said “He always has a point,”

* * *

 

Dean’s waiting for Roman by his locker at the end of the day so he’s just leaning against the lockers watching the amount of students in the hallways slowly but surely decrease. He moves his gaze to the right end of the hallway when he catches sight of Seth walking up to him and Dean’s mind suddenly goes into overdrive. How Seth _still_ has such an effect on him will forever be a mystery but lately things have been… shifting between them. It was odd.

He’s ready for whatever Seth wants to talk about when Fandango appears in front of Seth with a gloomy look on his face before he stops beside Dean.

“What do you want asshole?” Dean asked as he glanced behind Fandango to see Seth walking past without making eye contact.

Fandango sighed softly before running a hand through his hair and shifting the weight on his feet for a moment before he looked at Dean “I don’t want you to bitch about what I’m about to say,” is the first thing out of his mouth before he looks at Dean with a sincere look “I care about my sister okay and I don’t want to see her hurt. I’ve heard some things about what happened between Brie and Daniel and I just want to make sure that she’s not a rebound because she really likes him and she’ll be crushed if he doesn’t fully feel the same.” He said and Dean could hear the worry in his voice.

Dean nodded his head for a moment “I’ll talk to Daniel about it if that’ll help?” he asked.

It made Dean want to almost laugh at how weird this was as well. He couldn’t stand Fandango before but since Nikki and Brie’s house party he’d found that Fandango wasn’t a totally awful human being.

“It’ll definitely help,” Fandango said before he grinned brightly at Dean “it would be a shame if I had to kick your friends ass for hurting my sister… in a hypothetical sense, if I did have to kick Daniel’s ass… you’d totally be cheering me on right?” he asked lightly.

Dean rolled his eyes before shoving Fandango away from him without any force before he scoffed out a laugh “In your dreams,” he said. 

* * *

 

As soon as Roman and Dean are able to sneak into Boom FM without being noticed by the steady growing press that seemed to be camping outside the building it was within seconds that James had the both of them placed into his office. Dean tried to not fidget in the chair as they waited for James to enter.

“I feel like we’re in the principal’s office,” Roman muttered.

Dean hummed in agreement before looking at Roman “You don’t think I’ve done something wrong?” he asked.

Roman opened his mouth when the office door opened and James walked in looking mildly stressed and exhausted. He made his way round the desk and seated himself in the chair opposite Dean and Roman.

“I’ve just got off the phone with the principal from your school,” James said “Dean… I… I’m so sorry. This wouldn’t of happened if I’d just left you be to carry on the show from your room.”

Dean frowned before moving forward in his seat slightly “This isn’t your fault,” he said “sooner or later something like this was going to happen and it’s happened. I’ve spent all day trying to think of ways to… to not aggravate them any further but Roman here came up with a great idea.”

Roman looked surprised “I did?” he asked.

“Roman suggested asking the listeners what they want,” Dean said “and if they want me to stay then I’ll stay and reveal myself at your annual concert.”

“That was… that was my idea.” Roman said nodding.

James looked like he was contemplating it for a moment before sighing “I don’t want you to get into trouble Dean-” he started to say.

“Let’s just hear what people have to say,” Dean said interrupting him “and then we’ll sit down and talk it through with mom.” He added with a smile because he knew his mom would definitely want to have a say in whatever he decides to do.

James looked amused and relieved at the same time “Okay,” he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- So for those of you that have seen Radio Rebel then you'll be familiar with the plot... I've just taken bits of the plot but have my own idea about how I want this to play out.   
> \- Radio Whatever seemed like a good idea for his name at like 2am in the morning.   
> \- I did make the bedroom scene verrryyyy similar to the film, I know.   
> \- I hope this was a decent enough chapter :) idk guys i have some weird idea's and this idea would just not leave me alone!


End file.
